Holiday Disasters
by THEULTIMATEGREENBOSS
Summary: What happens when the Naruto Shippuden and Bleach characters meet while holidaying at a Beach-house? Journey along with them in their adventures, from Pie Fights to a game of Truth or Dare. What will happen to the two groups? Will they get along?
1. The Chat

Sup guys;D

3rd fanfic so far...hopefully i can finish this one...

please enjoy and review!xD

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**-The Chat-**

It is summer and everyone is at home, on their computers and on chat. They are all discussing where to go for summer holidays…

**Naruto and Friends:**

To_Be_Hokage has signed in. (Naruto)

Cherry-Blossom has signed in. (Sakura)

I'm_So_Emo_ has signed in. (Sasuke)

Shy_Lover has signed in. (Hinata)

No_Pupils has signed in. (Neji)

Power_of_Youth_has signed in. (Lee)

My-buns-are-cool has signed in. (Tenten)

Blonde-Chick has signed in. (Ino)

Too_Lazy_to move_ has signed in. (Shikamaru)

I-love-my-chippies has signed in. (Chouji)

**Begins Convo:**

To_Be_Hokage says: Hi Guys! :p

Cherry-Blossom says: Hey Naruto

I'm_So_Emo says: Hey Loser…

Shy_Lover says: H-hi…

No_Pupils says: Hello

Power_of _Youth says: Howdy! (Me: O.o)

My-buns-are-cool says: Uh, hi!

Blonde Chick says: Hey!

Too_Lazy_to_move says: Sup…

i-love-my-chippies says: Hey Naruto! How's it goin?

To_Be_Hokage says: So…where do u guys wanna go for Summer holidays?

I'm_So_Emo says: I dunno…

Blonde Chick says: What about the mountains? They look cool!

Everyone else says: ...

**Silence...**

Blonde Chick says: Fine! Fine! Got any better ideas?

No_Pupils says: I know! Why not the forest? It has green, green grass and-

Everyone else says: SHADDUP ALREADY!

No_Pupils says: sorry...thought it was a good idea...

Too_Lazy_to_move says: No, it wasn't...ok guys! The next suggestion will be the last one! Think carefully...and appropriately...yes neji, heard that?

No_Pupils: R-right...

**Silence...everyone's thinking..**

Cherry-Blossom says: i think i got a good one...

Chouji: Yes?

My-buns-are-cool says: Go on!

Cherry-Blossom says: The beach!

Shy_Lover says: Yes! T-that sounds g-good!

I'm_so_Emo_says: Details? What r we gonna do there?

Cherry-Blossom says: Well, i heard there's this one huge beach-house and we can use it for free! So, we can holiday there and do activities on the beach and other cool stuff!

To_be_hokage_ says: Wow! Awsum!

Everyone else: Yay!

Cherry-Blossom says: But...there's just one problem...

Too_Lazy_to_move says: What is it?

Cherry-Blossom says: We have to share the house with another group...

Everyone else: ...

To_be_hokage_says: Who cares! As long as i get the beach house!

Power_of_youth says: Yeah!

i-love-my-chippies says: Yea! So when do we go?

Blonde Chick says: Dun we need someone to drive us?

Everyone else says: ...crap...

I'm_so_Emo says: Dun worry, i'll get Itachi and his friends to drive...

Power_of_Youth says: Really? Yay! So, can we go 2mrw?

My-buns-are-cool says: Why not? 2mrw then!

To_be_hokage says: Yea ok! everyone start packing and we'll meet at Sasuke's house at 9:00am! Sasuke remember to ask!

I'm_so_Emo says: Hn...

To_be_hokage says: Everyone dismissed! Bye! Cya 2mrw!

Everyone else: Bye!

**-Everyone signs out-**

* * *

**Ichigo and friends:**

Strawberry signs in (ichigo)

Bunnies-r-awsum! signs in (rukia)

quincy_pride signs in (ishida)

Muscle_man signs in (Chad)

i-am-so-clumsy signs in (Inoue)

red_pineapple signs in (renji)

respect-me signs in (byakuya)

ice-block- signs in (hitsugaya)

strawberry says: hey guys

bunnies-r-awsum! says:hi

quincy_pride says: hello kurosaki

muscle_man says: yo, ichigo

red_pineapple says: sup, man!

i-am-so-clumsy says: hi, kurosaki-kun!

respect me says: (nothing)

ice-block says: hey

strawberry says: so...do u guys hav any suggestions to where we're goin for da hols?

bunnies-r-awsum! says: i know! The Jungle! We can-

Everyone else says: No!

bunnies-r-awsum! says: T_T

ice-block says: i know...the mountains?

muscle_man says: i think it'll b too cold...

red_pineapple says: Its freakin summer dammit!

ice-block says: fine fine...

i-am-so-clumsy says: i know!

Everyone else says (not byakuya): whut?

i-am-so-clumsy says: apparently there's this beach house we can rent for free at this beach...so we can go there and hav lotsa funn!~

red_pineapple says: F-free?

bunnies-r-awsum! says: yay! i wanna go!

ice-block says: sounds alright i guess...

strawberry says: everyone agree?

everyone says(except byakuya): yeah!

i-am-so-clumsy says: but...under ONE condition...

everyone says: ?

i-am-so-clumsy says: we hav to share the house with another group..

**Silence...**

red_pineapple says: who cares? im still going man!

muscle_man says: yea

bunnies-r-awsum! says: yea, ok!

quincy_pride says: lets go 2mrw...

strawberry says: ya ok! get packing people!

quincy_pride says: w-wait a min...

everyone says: what?

quincy_pride says: do we even hav enough adults? they need to b over 18 and we need to have at least 2...

everyone says: ...

ice-block says: well, im one of them...

strawberry says: oi! byakuya! can u go? we need one more adult!

bunnies-r-awsum! says: please, nii-sama?

respect me says: ...maybe...

strawberry says: yay! everyone get packing and meet outside my house at 9:00am ok?

respect me says: w-wait...i didn't say...

red_pineapple says: c'mon captain! anyways...bye everyone!

respect me says: ...=="

everyone else: cya!

* * *

Stay tuned for da next chapter!

please review!-

sry, might b slow at updating...freakin school...=="


	2. The Journey Begins!

Hey:D

Enjoy!

Recap:

_Everyone was on chat and discussed about where they were all going on the Summer holidays. Naruto and friends decided to rent a beach-house while ichigo and friends were doing the same thing! Both groups are packing and getting ready. Naruto and friends are meeting outside Sasuke's house at 9:00am, while Ichigo and friends are meeting outside Ichigo's house at 9:00am._

**Chapter 2:**

**-The Journey Begins!-**

**Naruto and friends...:**

Everyone arrives at Sasuke's mansion at 9:00am, with Naruto arriving at 9:02am and Shikamaru arriving at 9:10am...partly because he was "too lazy to move." They are all waiting impatiently for Itachi and his friends...it is 9:30am...

'Oi! Sasuke! Where's your brother? We were supposed to leave 30 mins ago!' shouted Naruto in Sasuke's face.

'Dunno...he's coming...' replied Sasuke blankly.

'Oh! is that him?' asked Ino, squinting as a huge black car with red and orange swirls pulled up in front of them, 'Omg! Are those his friends? They look so hot!' (me: o.O")

Everyone sweatdrops...

'Y-yes, it is...' answered sasuke warily...hopring there weren't any other "weird" compliments...

Everyone watched as Itachi got out of the car in style and waved to them. "Hey! What took you so freakin long?" questioned Sasuke angrily.

'hmm? oh, i was washing my hair...pantene is really good you know...' replied itachi smiling, 'you should really try it you know?'

-All the girls swoon over him-

'Itachi...' muttered sasuke, steam coming out of his nostrils and ears. Everyone backs away...slowly..

'Whats the matter little bro?'

'MY HAIR IS BETTER THAN YOURS! I USE HEAD AND SHOULDERS! THATS WAAAY BETTER!'

Everyone really freaks out this time...but since itachi lives with sasuke every day, he is not surprised at all...

'Oh really? We'll see about that huh?'

'H-hey S-sasuke?' askes Chouji, peeping out from behind a tree, 'Can we go now?'

-Sasuke snaps back to earth-

'O-oh r-right...aha...yea, sure' And with that, Itachi instructed everyone to place their bags inside the enormous boot. Then everyone climbed inside.

**-inside the car in the meantime...-**

Sasori was sitting at the front, next to the driver's seat, listening to his ipod. Deidara was just sitting there. Kisame was looking after his pet fish. Tobi was singing 'Baa baa black sheep" and licking a lollipop at the same time...Then everyone comes in...

Naruto: Long time no see dudes! *grins*

Tobi: Hiiiii!

Deidara: Hey! *turns around and takes lollipop from tobi* Too much sugar tobi...

Tobi: Nooooooo! WAAAA!

Kisame: Yo

Lee: OOh! Fishie!

Kisame: Hey! Stay back! *hugs fish bowl*

Sakura: Hi

Ino: Hi! Wow! you guys are sooo cute!

everyone: uh...

Ino: haha...

Hinata: H-hello..

Neji: Hello

Sasori: Sup

sasuke: hi..

sasori: itachi, get in already...do you want to be more late than we already are?

itachi: yes yes, ok everyone buckle up and enjoy the ride!

everyone says: wow...we're finally going somewhere...

But itachi didn't hear what they were saying as he had turned the stero to full blast...

* * *

**Ichigo and friends:**

9:00am:

Everyone arrives outside ichigo's house and instead of ichigo coming out of the door, he gets kicked out by his father, Isshin. 'Oi! You bastard! What the hell are you freaking doing?' shouts ichigo, going back into the house. Only to be stopped by Renji.

'Hey you! Don't you remember we have to get going already?' spits Renji on ichigo's face.

'Oi! Don't spit!'

'Kurosaki-kun...i think we should get going...' says Inoue smiling, 'We've got the car ready and all...'

'Omg! The car! So awesome man!' yells ichigo running towards it, 'who's is it?'

'We rented it, idiot,' replies hitsugaya, frowning, 'So don't freaking kill it...'

'Ah, i see...hey! byakuya!' waves ichigo grinning, 'I knew u were gonna come!'

'No...someone persuaded me...' replied Byakuya, giving ichigo a cold stare.

'Haha..' laughed Rukia, smiling at her older brother.

'So...can we go now?' asked Ishida impatiently, 'Like Inoue-san said...we're going to be late...'

'Yea ok then!' grinned ichigo, 'Chad, can you lend me a hand?'

'Yea, sure thing' answered Chad, and without any effort at all, lifted up the bags and placed them inside the boot.

Everyone: O.O

'So...who's driving?' asked Renji, looking at hitsugaya and byakuya respectively.

'i'll do it,' sighs hitsugaya tiredly, 'Can we swap later byakuya?'

'Yes, ok,' muttered byakuya.

'Yeah! Ok then! We're gonna hit the road!' shouted Renji excitedly, but was then punched by rukia, 'Oww...'

'Ok then, here goes nothing...' said hitsugaya as he turned the ignition on.

'Yaaayyy!' shouted Inoue happily, leaning out the window, 'Beach house here we come!'

* * *

Hope u guys enjoyed it:)

Wow...2 stories in one day!

Reviews please!xD


	3. The Car Trip

Wow…im updating so fast man…unbelievable much..

Thank u to all those awsum, wonderful ppl who reviewed! Thanks a bunch guys!=D

Anyways...here's Chapter 3!

* * *

Recap:

_Everyone has met and are on their way to the beach-house. Itachi is driving the car for Naruto and friends, while hitsugaya is driving for ichigo and friends. They have just begun their trip..._

**Chapter 3:**

**-The Car Trip-**

**Naruto and friends...**

It is 11:00am and everyone is in Itachi's car. Itachi is trying to overtake the car on the next lane...kinda failing...=="

Itachi: Hey! Get off!

Dude: In your dreams mate! *trys crashing into itachi...narrowly misses..*

itachi: ha! *crashes into the 'dude's' car. Successful...but leaves a dent on his car...* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY CAR! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU FREAKIN DO MATE?

dude: sucked in!~ *drives away*

itachi: Oh no you don't! itachi has flown into a huge rage and races up towards the dude's car i'll get you for ruining my precious car! tobi!

tobi: huh? u calling me, ita-

*itachi grabs lollipop from tobi and throws it into the dude's face*

itachi: sucked in man!

naruto: yeah! go itachi!

sasuke: ...oh no you don't...he does not deserve praise dammit! *grabs a broomstick and sticks it up the man's nose*

dude: Argh! *drives out of control and crashes into a tree* Fine! You freakin win! Argh! my nose! my beautiful face!

neji: no! my face is better!

everyone else: O.O

sasori: happy? now since this is freakin over...please drive properly bastard

itachi: yes boss!

The 'over-taking of the cars' are finally over...and it is now noon. Everyone is hungry and that is when deidara notices Mc Donalds just a few 100 metres away.

'OOh! Makkas!' screams lee in delight, deafening tenten who punches him in the face, 'Oww!'

'thats what you get, idiot!' yells tenten in lee's ear.

deidara: c'mon ita-kun, hurry un! im bloody hungry hmm!

itachi: yes boss!

itachi finally arrives and parks the car (with great difficulty) and everyone goes to order their meal.

**While in line...**

kisame: what? fillet-o-fish? WHAT? NOOO! MY FISHIES! *faints*

itachi: why is this so slow?

sasuke: cuz of you!

itachi: oh really? im so pleased!

sasuke: im more better than you! shut up already!

itachi: wow! i have a follower!

sasuke: lets take this outside!

itachi: sure sure, little bro'

**Itachi and sasuke exit for the time being...**

sasori: stupid bastards..

tobi: calm down, charlie brown ;D (mychonny lol!)

sasori: shut the hell up tobi!

tobi: o-ok sasori-sama!

sakura: so bloody sloww...

ino: where's my make-up?

lee: meat, meat, meat, meat, meat...

neji: shut up, lee...

lee: T.T

chouji: can't wait!

shikamaru: of course not...especially YOU...

naruto: are there ramen flavoured burgers?

deidara: no, un

naruto: nooooo!

hinata: are y-you o-ok, naruto k-kun?

everyone finally gets their orders and heads back to the car. Sasuke and itachi climb in with bruises...

tobi: here! your orders!

itachi: thanks...

sasuke: thanks...

itachi: stop copying brat!

sasuke: you stop, idiot!

sasori: shut up and eat!

itachi and sasuke: y-yes...

After everyone finishes eating, sasori swaps turns with itachi and continues the drive...

* * *

**ichigo and friends:**

'Are we there yet?' asks inoue excitedly, head sticking out of the window.

'c-careful, inoue-san...' states ishida, trying to pull her back in.

'Are we bloody there yet?' exclaims renji, impatiently.

'No, you fool! does it look like it?' retorts hitsugaya irritably, 'Now, if one more person says it aga-'

'ARREEEE WEEE THHERRREEE YEETTT?' asks kon, popping out of nowhere.

'NO! I WILL KILL YOU!' screams hitsugaya hysterically, causing the car to swerve into a tree.

'LOOK WHAT YOU BLOODY DID!'

Everyone gets out of the car and starts inspecting it.

'Looks like we need to call NRMA…' says Chad, peering at the car.

'Why this of all times?' asks ishida, pushing up his glasses, while glaring at kon.

'W-what? It wasn't me!' replies kon, desperately defending himself…

'Oi, Byakuya, can you call NRMA for us?' questions Ichigo, rubbing his temples. Byakuya takes out his mobile and starts calling NRMA and a woman in her late twenties answers.

**Convo: (everyone listens)**

Woman: hi! How may I help you?

Bya: we crashed our car into a tree…we need assistance….immediately.

Woman: oooh! You sound hot!

Bya and everyone else: …O.O

Woman: you free tonight dar-ling?

Bya: I said we need assistance, 23 borke highway, near the centre of the highway…

Woman: oh ok! So…are you free or not?

Bya: none of your business…get here quickly…you will know where we are when you get here.

**-ends call-**

Rukia: wow! Nii-sama! You're popular!

Bya: …

Hitsugayay: so how on earth are we gonna let them know?

Renji: we build a fire!

Everyone: O.O

Ishida: that would work…I guess…

Inoue: good idea!

Hitsugaya: kon will be our sacrifice…for causing this shit.

Kon: NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO! Nee-sama! Help me! *runs toward rukia, but she kicks him away*

Bya: We'll just use something else…his punishment should be greater anyways…a fire's not worth it…

Kon: oh gawd…

Ichigo: ok then! Lets start!

**-building fire…well attempting to anyways…-**

Renji: oww! It stings!

Bya: no…it burns…

Renji: r-right..

Ichigo: I can't do this crap…

Inoue: ow!

Ishida: I give up!

Rukia: h-help…-byakuya helps rukia make a fire- thank you nii- sama!

Hitsugaya: so…we got one going…we need to keep adding stuff to it!

Renji: such as... *kon hides behind tree*

Chad: sticks…

Renji: right!

Ichigo: quite obvious man…=="

Renji: shaddup!

Everyone adds stuff to the fire, and gradually…it grows big…so big that all the cars passing by are staring at it…therefore, crashing into trees.

Ichigo: we are popular alright!

Rukia: I agree.

Ishida: now they'll all know what trouble we've been through!

Inoue and chad: yeah!

After a few mins, NRMA arrive…as well as fire-fighters…

Hitsugaya: oh shit!

Byakuya: …

Ichigo: ok…we're stuffed! Not the fire-fighters!

* * *

Hope u enjoyed that:)

i'll try to update faster!


	4. The Meet!

Hi there!

sorry about the really late update!

Chap.4 coming right up! ;D

Enjoy la~

Recap:

_Everyone is driving towards the beach house. Naruto and friends have experienced a car fight and have had makkas for lunch. After that, Sasori continues the drive. Ichigo and friends are driving along a high way when kon suddenly appears out of nowhere, causing an argument, therefore causing hitsugaya to crash into a tree. Byakuya calls for NRMA and they have now arrived…as well as the fire-fighters…_

**Chapter 4:**

**-The Meet!-**

**Ichigo and friends:**

Rukia: Nooo! I'm scared of fire-fighters! Noooo! -hides behind Byakuya-

Byakuya: …

Renji: holy shit…

Kon: don't worry! They won't hurt us! They are- *water comes flying in his direction, knocking him out*

Rukia: see what I bloody mean?

Ishida: right…

Inoue:ooohh! i loooveee fire-fighters! they're soooo cool ya know? -runs towards the fire fighters-

everyone else: ...=="

nrma woman gets out of the car and walks towards byakuya and hitsugaya. Everyone else backs away slowly...

hitsu: damn...

byakuya: be prepared for this crazy woman...

woman: hi there dah-lings! you 2 must be the adults right? oooh! you must the guy i talked on the phone earlier today! -winks at byakuya- soooo...what are your names?

hitsu: we CAN'T tell her our real names *whispers*

bya: yeah, we'll just make it up then...*whispers back*

hitsu: yeah ok

woman: soo? what are your names?

hitsu: w-well! my name is t-tobler...t-tobler...

woman: TOBLERONE? OOOOHHH! THAT IS SUCH AN AWESOME NAME! *squeals*

hitsu: n-no! its not-

woman: ok! your name? -looks at byakuya-

bya: its...spong-

woman: SPONGEBOB? OMGOSH! I TOTALLY LOOOVEEE THAT NAAMMEE! OMGOSH! YOU GUYS ARE SOOO COOOLL! *squeals even louder*

bya: n-no...i didn't-

woman: sooo...are you guys available tonight?

bya and hitsu: O.o

woman: so?

bya: just fix the damn car, woman.

woman: r-right...totally!...-sweatdrops-

hitsu: finally! good job byakuya!

bya: ...

The nrma woman is having great difficulty fixing the car, with byakuya and histugaya looking on...unbothered to help.

**After 15 mins...**

woman: woo! finished! that was a good workout! sooo...are you guys still avail-

hitsugaya and byakuya run towards the fixed car, desperate to get away from the crazy woman. Everyone else sees this and also runs towards the car in a hurry. hitsugaya leaps towards the driver's seat, byakuya next to him and everyone else just dives for a free seat.

woman: nooo! don't gooooo yett!~

hitsugaya starts the car and drives towards the highway. The nrma woman sees this and starts her engine to go after them.

woman: I'M COMMINGG MY LOVELYS!

bya: shit...

ichigo: i agree =="

inoue: ooohh! its a chase! a chase! a ch-

hitsu: shaddup!

inoue: o-ok...

chad: ...

hitsu: grrr... -swerves violently-

bya: be careful. you don't want to crash again...

hitsu: mm..

rukia and inoue: OH NO!

hitsu, renji, ishida and ichigo: WHAT?

rukia: she's catching up! fast! Nii-sama, do something! -squeals-

bya: fine...-sighs- byakuya takes some pins, thumbtacks, spikes and needles out of his pocket and throws them towards the crazy woman's car, blowing out her tyres and causing her to stop.

woman: ARRGHH! COME BACK TO ME DAH-LINGS! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

byakuya and hitsugaya ignored her and sped away...

everyone: yayayayyy! go byakuya! go byakuya! go-

bya: shut up.

everyone: y-yes...

chad: i think i see the beach house..

ishida: yeah! me too!

inoue: yyayayayy!

hitsugaya drives another few metres and arrives outside the beach house, only to see another car there already.

renji: i wonder who's that?

rukia: lets hope they're nice

everyone takes their belongings out of the boot and walk up to the beach house...

* * *

**Naruto and friends:**

Sasori is continuing the drive towards the beach house...itachi has turned the stero on full blast and everyone is singing along with music...or making up their own...

itachi: 'you spin my head right round, right round...when you go down, when you down down~'

sasuke: 'cut my life into pieces. this is my last resort. suffocation, no breat-'

itachi: i knew you'd sing an emo song, sasuke kun~

sasuke: shut up itachi! *blushes*

deidara: MY ART IS A BAM, BAM, BAM YEAH~ MY ART IS A BANG BANG BANG UN!

sakura: Cherry blossoms floating in the air one by one like a-

ino: nuh uh! mine is waaayy better! 'hey hey, you you, i dun like your girlfriend! no way, no way! i think-

sakura: it sucks! -sticks tongue out-

ino: what did you-

naruto: i love ramen. i love ramen. i love R-A-M-E-N!i love-

sasori: we get the point...

kisame: i love fishie, fishie loves me! We are a great big fam-ily!

everyone: =="

hinata: s-sasori-san? a-are we t-there yet?

sasori: nearly

tenten: im bored...

lee: DA POWER OF YOUTH EXPLODES!

everyone: SHUT THE HELL UP!

sasori: i think im deaf...

deidara: same here

tobi: I CAN STILL HEAR! WOOT!

shika: shut up...

sasori: if you don't shut your trap...i'll-

tobi: y-yes sasori-sama! i get it!

sasori: good then..

**after 30 mins...**

kisame: i think i see it!

itachi: see what?

kisame: what do ya think i see?

itachi: how on earth do you think i'll know, idiot!

chouji: im hungry...

neji: i see it!

naruto: see what?

sasuke: THE FREAKIN BEACH HOUSE YOU IDIOT!

everyone: r-right...

sasori: ok...we have arrived

sasori expertly parks the car and everyone else takes their belongings out of the boot. Itachi takes out his keys and opens the door.

ino: wow! awesome!

hinata: l-luxury! -faints-

chouji: whoa! hinata!

shika: better than i expected...where's the bedroom?

naruto: i want ramen!

deidara: shut up, un!

neji: hey! -runs towards windows-

tenten: what?

neji: i see them!

tenten: see what?

shika: the other group...dude..

everyone runs towards the windows and takes a look. The bleach group unpacks everything and heads towards the house.

sakura: THEY'RE COMING!

naruto: they look kinda scary...

tenten: omgosh! that guy with long black hair (byakuya) is so hot! *blushes*

itachi: how 'bout me?

tenten: no.

itachi goes to the emo corner.

neji: there's a white haired kid...

hinata: -just woke up- a r-red haired one?

deidara: just like sasori un!

sasori: ...

tobi: THEY'RE COMING!

**ichigo and friends enter...**

rukia: sooo...this is the-

-naruto and bleach characters meet-

everyone (except byakuya): OMGOSH! -hinata faints-

* * *

sorry bout the late update guys!

so sorry!

hope ya liked it ;D


	5. ANNOUNCEMENT! NOT PART OF STORY!

**ANNOUNCEMENT!

* * *

**

**SORRY! IM ON HOLS RITE NOWS, SO I'LL B UPDATING REAL REAL SLOOWW! SO SORRY! I WILL UPDATE AS FAST AS I CAN AS SOON I CAN GET ACCESS TO AN ACTUAL COMPUTER! SO SORRY!**

**IM CURRENTLY ON THE HOTEL ONES SO YEAH;D SORRY! I HOPE U GUYS WILL STILL READ IT THO! I'LL TRY MY BEST! THANK U 2 EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! IM SO HAPPY!^^ PLEASE KEEP ON READING MY FANFIC!:D**

ok...i will stop using caps and bolding now..ehe..

hav a nice, awsum holiday guys! i'll b updating as soon as i can! *for some reason i can't sign in to the computer at my aunt's house, so it'll b awhile! i'll try to use the hotel computers as much as possible!^^*

cya! and i'll try my best!^^ *kinda tiring on hols so ima b slow..sorry *

BYE! HAV FUN IN DA HOLS!

* * *

if u have any requests, please call...456830952849028402934! ***NO! THAT WAS JUS MADE UP...FOR ANYONE WHO DIDN'T NOE...HAHA!***

bye guys!;D**  
**


	6. The Pie fight!

yellos!:)

so sorry for the very very late updates! im on hols at the moment and im freakin sick!==" fever...:'(

yay! i can FINALLY log on at my aunt's!^^ happy!

anyways...here it is!

Recap:

_everyone runs towards the windows and takes a look. The bleach group unpacks everything and heads towards the house._

_sakura: THEY'RE COMING!_

_naruto: they look kinda scary..._

_tenten: omgosh! that guy with long black hair (byakuya) is so hot! *blushes*_

_itachi: how 'bout me?_

_tenten: no._

_itachi goes to the emo corner._

_neji: there's a white haired kid..._

_hinata: -just woke up- a r-red haired one?_

_deidara: just like sasori un!_

_sasori: ..._

_tobi: THEY'RE COMING!_

_**ichigo and friends enter...**_

_rukia: sooo...this is the-_

_-naruto and bleach characters meet-_

_everyone (except byakuya): OMGOSH! -hinata faints-_

**Chapter 5:**

**-The Pie Fight-**

everyone is standing in the doorway of the beach house...silence, silence and more silence. renji is the first to break the long silence...

'OI! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING? GET OUT OF OUR WAY! WE'RE TRYIN TO GET IN HERE!'

rukia: that's not the way to greet people, you big moron!

ichigo: can we come in, dammit?

naruto: w-wait...who are you guys anyways?

hitsu: we're humans...that are going to live in this beach house

bya: exactly.

sakura: r-right...

itachi: ooh! what unique people! come on in!

chad:...

ishida: like you're not unique?

**all bleach characters find their rooms and unpack. **

Here are the room pairings and crap...there are many rooms for them, but they're only using 3:

rm 1: ichigo, chad and byakuya (byakuya wanted a room to himself)

rm 2: inoue, rukia, kon (kon secretly snuck in...)

rm 3: hitsugaya, ishida, renji

* * *

**naruto characters are downstairs...**

hinata: (just woke up) a-are you g-guys sure they're-

sasori: yes, they are safe...geez, they're freakin human beings!

tobi: YEAAAAAAA~

kisa: f-fishie...

naruto: i guess they're ok...

sasuke: hn

dei: hey itachi yeah?

itachi: hmmm?

dei: what rooms are we gonna be in un?

ino: right! we haven't decided yet!

neji: we'll decide now then

tenten: yeah

**after alot of arguing...**

rm 1: naruto, sasuke, lee

rm 2: neji, shika, chouji

rm3: tenten, sakura, ino, hinata

rm 4: dei, sasori, tobi (sasori tried pushing tobi into another room of course)

rm 5: itachi, kisame

* * *

**downstairs...**

ichigo: man! im starved...didn't even eat anythin! -opens the fridge door and finds it full of...PIES?- WTF MAN? WHY IS THIS FRIDGE FULL OF FREAKIN PI-

sakura: shaddup! pies are awesome!

ichigo: so you bought them?

hinata: n-no...it was there in the first place...

renji: so...that means...

everyone (not bya): WE'RE EATING PIES?

sakura: nothing wrong with that! yum yum!

chouji: same here!

shika: sigh...pies are-

ino: awesome! i bet i can eat more than you sakura!

sakura: bring it on!

rukia: w-wait! we're supposed to be eating them for dinner! don't eat all of it!

hinata: s-she's right..

sakura and ino: dun care!

hitsu: grr...what an annoying bunch of people..

bya: agreed.

ichigo: IM FREAKIN HUNGRY!

sakura and ino have already started the race.

chad: how do we stop them?

ishida and kon: we got no choice but to...

renji: yeah ok..LET'S GO!

renji, ishida, chad and kon throw pies at sakura and ino...

SPLAT!

sakura: *flames can be seen surrounding her* WHAT WAS THAT FOR?

ino: you killed my hair! im gonna killll youuu!

they both grab pies and throw them at ishida, renji, kon and chad.

ichigo: looks fun, i'll join.

rukia: yeah, same

naruto, chouji, tenten, neji also join.

hinata: w-wait! im c-coming! -accidently throws pie at hitsugaya-

hitsu: what was that-

hinata: i-im so s-sorry! ahh! -runs away-

hitsu: geez, woman... -gets pie hit on the face by renji- WHAT THE-

renji: c'mon! join in on the- -sasori hits him with pie- WHY YOU LITTLE!

sasori: what? you also have red hair, i don't want competition, kid.

renji: WHAT DID YOU SAAAYYY?

**the two begin arguing...**

sakura: CHAA! HERE I COME! -throws multiple plies at ishida, who dodges most of them-

ishida: m-my glasses! waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

sakura: ...O.o

ino: m-my hair...

chad: sorry about-

ino: IM GOIN TO TAKE A SHOWER! -runs towards bathroom- PANTENE HERE I COME!

chad: uh...

kon: ooohh! so many pretty girls! -squeals-

neji: a talking teddy bear?

kon: ahhh! a giirrll! -runs towards neji-

neji: WTF? IM A FREAKIN GUY, YOU DUMBASS! -throws pie at him-

kon: w-what? y-you had long h-hair...

dei: hmmm...this is interesting un...-looks at his mouth-hands-

inoue: WHAA? Y-YOU G-GOT M-MOUTHS ON- -faints from shock-

dei: hmm? -looks at inoue on the floor- did you say something, girl?

tobi: AHHH! ITS PIE! ITS PIE! ITS P-I-E, PIE! -rukia throws multiple pies at his face-

rukia: mission complete.

tobi: AHHHHH! MY FACE!

rukia: huh? you're still alive?

tobi: MYYYY FAAACCCEEEE!

rukia: its a mask you idiot. -throws more pies at tobi's 'face'-

tobi: i think im dead.

ichigo: hey! you there! (referring to chouji) OI! FATTSSOO!

shika: snap..goodluck...kid.

ichigo: huh?

chouji: HOW DARE YOU! IM NOT FAT! NOT AT ALL! IM JUS A LITTLE CHUBBY! -throws 5 pies respectively at ichigo's face-

ichigo: im out...what? this pie is strawberry flavoured?

hitsu: what a coincidence...

ichigo: shaddup!

itachi: ok! my turn! -hits pie at rukia- oopsie daisies! sorry!

rukia: ew! kiwi flavoured?

sasuke: NO! I'M BETTER THAN YOUUUU! -hits pie at rukia's face again-

itachi: hey! why'd u aim for the poor girl again?

rukia: AHHH! NII-SAMA!

bya: what?

rukia: help me! those two guys!

bya: whatever...

itachi and sasuke: uh oh...

byakuya bury itachi and sasuke under a heap of pies.

rukia: thank you, nii-sama!

bya: sighs

**after 1 hr...**

everyone is beat...all except for sasori, byakuya, hitsugaya and kisame. (he was protecting his fishie's from the pies)

sasori: what are we gonna do about that? (referring to the mess)

hitsu: just leave it there i suppose...

kisame: how are we gonna eat dinner then?

bya: lets just clean up this junk...

hitsu: yea ok..

sasori: they're so gonna pay for this...

just when they were about to start cleaning...3 people walk into the kitchen...

'OI! DO YOU GUYS NEED ANY HELP HERE?'

hitsu: wtf...?

* * *

might b late until next chap.

but..i dunno...sumtimes im fast, sumtimes ima slow..so yeah ehe..

thanks guys! xD


	7. Introducing ourselves!

hellos!:)

hope u guys r having a gud holiday!^^

sry, im curently STILL sick with a sore throat, so ima slow at updating:(

anyways...here's chapter 6!:D

Recap:

_**after 1 hr...**_

_everyone is beat...all except for sasori, byakuya, hitsugaya and kisame. (he was protecting his fishie's from the pies)_

_sasori: what are we gonna do about that? (referring to the mess)_

_hitsu: just leave it there i suppose..._

_kisame: how are we gonna eat dinner then?_

_bya: lets just clean up this junk..._

_hitsu: yea ok.._

_sasori: they're so gonna pay for this..._

_just when they were about to start cleaning...3 people walk into the kitchen..._

_'OI! DO YOU GUYS NEED ANY HELP HERE?'_

_hitsu: wtf...?_

**Chapter 6:**

**-Introducing ourselves?-**

hitsu: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?

bya: what...

**-the 3 people in the door way look confusingly at them-**

matsumoto: what do you mean, captain? we're-

ikkaku: here to-

yumichika: help!

everyone: wtf...

sasori: who are these people?

ikkaku: i should be asking you that, buddy.

kisame: STAY. AWAY. FROM. DA. FISHIE!

ikkaku, yumichika, matsumoto: what fishie?

kisame: you'll never understand...waaa... -emo corner-

yumichika: tch. stay away, you're tainting my beauty!

everyone: =="

bya: what are you here for?

matsumoto: WE'RE HERE TO HELLPP!~

bya: i think im deaf..

hitsu: YOU'RE NOT EVEN HELPING AT ALL!

sasori: i don't care what you freakin jerks do, just clean up the damn mess!

ikkaku, matsu, yumi: r-right..

**after 30 mins... the kitchen is clean and all the competitors of the pir fight is in the garden...as there was no where else to dump them.**

yumi: all that ugly cleaning has tainted my beauty!

ikkaku: suck shit

matsu: what are we gonna do about those guys? (referring to the competitors)

bya: just dump them there

sasori: of all places...the garden...

kisame: we'll have to wake them up soon

ikkaku: why not now?

hitsu: w-wait, ikkaku!

-ikkaku takes a huge microphone out of nowhere and screams in it, right beside the pie competitors-

ikkaku: WAKE THE HELL UP! ITS TIME FOR...UH..

yumi: just say breakfast.. *sighs*

ikkaku: TIME FOR FREAKIN BREAKFAST!

**-the competitors wake up, all confused-**

sakura: BREAKFAST?

-ino comes out from the bathroom, her hair all washed-

ino: ahhh, my hair is nice and clean!

inoue: uh...excuse me?

ino: what?

inoue: you're hair...

ino: its pretty isn't i-

inoue: no...i think you used dye on it instead...its-

ino: WHAT DID YOU SAY?

inoue: its uh...BROWN!

ino: WHAT? -goes to a mirror- N-NO WAY! ! *faints*

inoue: a-are you-

sakura: she'll be fine, just leave her alone

inoue: b-but..

hinata: d-don't worry, s-she's always like this -smiles-

sasori: so has everyone woken up yet?

naruto: no...all except..

all naruto characters: SHIKAMARU!

dei: as expected un

itachi: ok then!

sasuke: what are you doing? remember im better than you!

itachi: ONE, TWO, THREE...WAKE UP, JEFF!

shika: what the hell... -yawns-

tobi: ITACHI-SAN! ITS SHIKA! NOT JEFF!

itachi: whoops!

neji: yeah, everyone's up

tenten: yep

yumi: if you don't mind, please clean yourselves before you do anything else. you stink like pies

naruto: whoa! who are you three?

lee: wow! that guy's bald, he-

ikkaku: WHAT DID YOU SAY? IM NOT BALD!

matsu: yes, you are ikkaku

ikkaku: SHUT IT!

kon: ahh! nee-san! (matsumoto)

matsumoto: eh? kon is here? -punches him in the face...hard-

-kon is 'dead' on the floor-

**-everyone goes to take a bath to get the stink off them-**

**after 1 hr...**

ichigo: right! we're all clean!

ino: m-my h-hair is p-poo coloured...

tenten and neji: WHAT DID YOU SAY, BITCH?

chad: poo...T.T

ino: o-oh! n-nothing! nothing at a-all! ehe.. -sweatdrops-

**silence...**

itachi is the first to break the silence:

So...why don't we like all introduce ourselves? since we'll be living together?

renji: good idea

ishida: yeah ok

-everyone moves to sit in a circle-

itachi: sooo...who's-

tobi: MEEE!

itachi: ok...you first tobi

tobi: HI! IM TOBI! I WEAR A SWIRLY SWIRLY SWIRLY SWIRLY-

everyone: WE GET THE POINT!

deidara: hello, im deidara un! i may look like a girl, but im a man yeah!

ikkaku: no, you're a girl

dei: NO IM NOT! WANNA SEE?

everyone: n-no t-thanks... -mega sweatdrop-

kisame: hi, im kisame and i love my fishie! so...DON'T DISS IT! OR...YOU DIE.

inoue: one question...

kisame: hm?

inoue: a-are you a s-shark?

kisa: NOOOOO!

itachi: n-next..

sasori: sup, my name is sasori and thats all you need to know right now.

chad: right now?

sasori: whatever!

itachi: my turn! my name is itachi! and you know my awesome hair? well, i just loove pantene ya know and-

sasuke: my turn. my name is sasuke and i am definetly so much much much much-

everyone: GET TO THE FREAKIN POINT!

sasuke: so much better than itachi! BEAT THAT!

itachi: oh really?

yumi: one question...

sasuke: yes?

yumi: are you two... siblings? you look like each other...

itachi and sasuke: NO! I MEAN, YES! NO! OH YES! N-

sakura: what are you 2 talking about? of course you are!

itachi and sasuke: T.T w-what makes you think that...besides that we look like each other?...

**silence..**

yumi: well...

itachi and sasuke: YES?

yumi: you're both extremely ugly! my eyes don't have protection you know!

-itachi and sasuke are both speechless and later on faints with shock-

naruto: yes...the truth hurts...

matsu: alot.

naruto: ok! my name is naruto! and i love love love love ramen sooo much! yum yum...-drools on sakura-

sakura: GET THE HECK OFF ME! -punches naruto in the face-

everyone: O.O"

sakura: ok..my name is sakura and-

ino: NO! HEAR ME FIRST! -smiles sweetly- my name is ino and-

sakura: get the heck outta here!

ino: no! you-

hitsu: why not both of you go out together?

sakura and ino: FINE!

**-sakura and ino exit-**

neji: how about you guys tell us your name?

hitsu: yeah ok, my name is hitsugaya and i like soccer.

dei: wow! you're a midget un!

hitsu: WHAT. DID. YOU. SAY?

dei: nothing much...the truth hurts little one

matsu: anyways, my name is matsumoto!~ and i just adoree shopping!~

hinata: n-nice to meet you, matsumoto-san. my n-name is hinata.

matsu: aww! don't be so polite! you can just call me matsumoto! -winks-

hinata: o-okay..

neji: my name is neji and i-

renji: have no pupils. ha ha ha ha!

neji: what. did, you.-

renji: whhaat? its so freakin true! you don't-

-neji whips renji with his hair-

renji: girl! you seriously have long hair! OW!

neji: WHAT. DID. ? IM. A. GIRL?

renji: whaat? you're not a girl? omgosh...

neji: ARGH! you stupid-

renji: i do have a name ya noe! its renji-

neji: dun wanna hear it!

tenten: neji! calm down! by the way...your names sound the same..

naruto: yea...

itachi: no wonder they're made for each other -winks-

neji: WHAT-

-sasori hits him and renji on the head and they both faint-

dei: wow..people have been fainting alot hmm!

rukia: ok..my name is rukia and this is my nii-sama, byakuya nii-sama!

bya: ...

tenten: ooohh! nice to meet you! my name is tenten! _ahhh! he's so cute!_ (if you're wondering what the italics are, they are thoughts:D)

-byakuya glares at her and looks away-

ichigo: my name is ichigo and-

ikkaku: it basically means strawberry! hahaha!

ichigo: why you-

chouji: my name is chouji and love strawberries!

-everyone sweatdrops-

chouji: LET ME EAT YOUUU!

ichigo: ahhhh! save meee!

ikkaku: my name is ikkaku.

naruto: you're bald.

ikkaku: WHA-

yumichika: my name is yumichika and my beauty rules over yours!

everyone: =="

shika: i hope ino and sakura didn't hear that...anyways...my name is shikamaru.

chad: my name is-

ishida: he's name's chad. well we call him that.

chad: w-wait..

ishida:you guys can just call me ishida..im used to it..==

inoue: my name is orihime inoue!

tenten: why hello, inoue-san!

inoue: hello!

kon: and my name is kon! and-

bleach characters: SHUT UP ALREADY!

itachi: ok! so we know everyone's names?

everyone: ya!/yeah/yes!/...

suddenly sakura and ino burst into the room:

LET'S PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!

everyone: huh?

* * *

thanks!

hope ya liked it^^

sry if ima slow at updating, busy these days;p


	8. Mobile Disasters!

hiyas everyone!^^

since im in china right nows, i've been lookin all over for chringlish...i got some tho! hahaha! funny:L spelt very wrong, i took loads of photos of them 2! hehe

here ya goes!

Recap:

_Everyone is introducing themselves...and im doin the recap up till here:_

_inoue: my name is orihime inoue!_

_tenten: why hello, inoue-san!_

_inoue: hello!_

_kon: and my name is kon! and-_

_bleach characters: SHUT UP ALREADY!_

_itachi: ok! so we know everyone's names?_

_everyone: ya!/yeah/yes!/..._

_suddenly sakura and ino burst into the room:_

_LET'S PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!_

_everyone: huh?_

**Chapter 7:**

**-Mobile Disasters- *Truth or Dare a few chaps. later! after shopping!sorry!.***

ichigo: uh...can we play that after dinner? im real hungry... -stomach growls-

renji: yeah! im starved!

lee: yayayayy! im starved!

renji: don't copy me, dammit!

lee: T.T b-but i am...

matsu: oooh! then lets go to the shops!

rukia: t-truth o-or dare...

itachi: hmm? rukia-chan, you don't like truth or dare?

hinata: i-i d-don't think m-many people l-like it...itachi-s-san..

dei: what? you scared too un?

ikkaku: truth or dare sounds fun!

yumi: can we go shopping now? i need to buy new shampoo...

ino: SAME HERE!

sakura: hahaha! sucks to be you!

ino: why you little-

hitsu: take it outside...

tenten: i wanna go shopping!

ishida: its already 7:00pm...we must hurry...

itachi:ok! everyone, listen up! *clap clap* whoever wants to go shopping...put up your hand!

tenten, ino, sakura, ichigo, renji, inoue, naruto, tobi, deidara, lee, rukia, hinata, itachi, kon, yumichika, ikkaku and matsumoto all put up their hands.

itachi: w-whoa! thats waay too many people! ok...first of all...we need at least 2 adults!

all soul society characters: u-uh...

itachi: hmm?

soul society characters: n-nothing!

ichigo: haha...

everyone: ...

itachi: ok! sasori! you have been volunteered!

sasori: why do i have to freakin go?

dei: cuz you're an adult un!

sasori: then you're coming too! -glares at deidara-

dei: yeah ok un! i was wanting to anyways!

itachi: ok...who needs to buy stuff?

-nearly everyone raises their hands-

itachi: a-ahahah! desperate?

-all the hands are still up-

sasuke: this is not fun...and im freakin hungry dammit!

itachi: okok! sasori, deidara, naruto, lee and ino may go!

neji: how about me?

tenten: and me?

itachi: there's too many people...so no.

-neji and tenten sulk-

ichigo: who will decide for us?

hitsu: byakuya and i will

bya: whoever wants to go, raise your hand

-nearly everyone raises their hands-

hitsu: r-right...

itachi: who's going in your group, hitsugaya-kun?

matsu: wow! you actually remember names?

itachi: yes, matsumoto-chan

matsu: amazing!

yumi: tch.

hitsu: ok...ikkaku, matsumoto, renji, rukia, inoue and ishida may go.

yumi: im going too, since ikkaku's going!

hitsu: fine..byakuya can you go as well?

bya:...fine...

renji: captain! you'll have to drive us there! woot!

bya: i think i'll change my min-

rukia: n-no! nii-sama! you have to go!

bya: tch...fine...

ichigo: oi! renji! tell me how byakuya drives ok?

bya: go die, kurosaki ichigo

itachi: then its all decided?

everyone: yeah!

sasori: like finally...

chad: you guys better hurry...its nearly 8pm...

everyone: huh? crap..

* * *

**-at long last...everyone gets in the cars, naruto characters in one car, bleach charcters in one car-**

**-Bleach characters-**

-Byakuya starts the car and everyone is excited to know how he drives-

Renji: This is gonna be so fun!

rukia: yeah! go nii-sama!

inoue: uh...i don't think kuchiki-sama can concentrate with you guys going on and on about his driving...

ikkaku: who freakin cares, woman!

renji: yeah! we gotta experience the moment!

ishida: is that even a quote, arabai?

renji: w-well...uh..

bya: shut up...all of you...-glares-

everyone: y-yes!

yumi: wow... captain kuchiki drives...perfectly!

ikkaku: waaayy better than our captain...

-everyone imagines kenpachi drving...they can hear his laugh in the background...-

kenpachi: BWA HA HA HA HA! BWA HA HA HA HA!

-end on imagination-

everyone: y-yeah...u-uh...

inoue: his driving sounds fun!~

ishida: inoue-san...are you feeling ok?

inoue: perfectly fine!

everyone: O.o" u-uh...ok...

rukia: wow! nii-sama! your driving skills are so...GREAT! SO AWESOME!

-byakuya drives perfectly...going under the speed limit, stopping at yellow and red lights, etc-

renji: OH! I JUST GOTTA RING ICHIGO AND TELL HIM!

rukia: yes! tell him about nii-sama's greatness!

renji: lets see...ichigo's number...

ikkaku: isn't it...uh...

yumi: its 98409304583739484859483948705-

matsu: no, no, no! its 934 934!

renji: r-really?

matsu: yes! how dare you! you don't believ-

renji: i do, i do! ok...934 934...

rukia: w-wait...its not..

ishida: kurosaki's number!

renji: huh? -already dialed the number-

**-mobile conversation (on loudspeaker)-**

renji: ichigo?

ishida: oh crap..

renji: OI! ICHIGO! YOU THERE YOU DUMBA-

nrma woman: hello, how may i help you? ***its the nrma woman from before***

bya: dammit.. -byakuya swerves to one side...narrowly missing a tree-

rukia: don't talk renji! nii-sama will-

nrma: ooh! you sound like one of the guys i met-

renji: AHHH! DON'T TALK TO ME! DON'T-

-byakuya takes one hand off the wheel, snatches the phone from renji and ends the call-

bya: there you go... -sighs-

rukia: nii-sama's greatness!

inoue: i think we've arrived...

yumi: yes we have...and its not beautiful..

ikkaku: looks like fun!

matsu: oooohh!~

-byakuya parks the car and everyone gets out...-

* * *

**-Naruto characters-**

dei: are you driving, sasori hmm?

sasori: yes...why?

dei: cuz i wanted to drive un!

sasori: fine...do you even have a-

dei: yes i do yeah!

sasori: ...fine, go ahead...i won't be responsible for any deaths..

dei: it'll be ok yeah!

sasori: i hope so...

ino: a-are you sure this is a good idea?

dei: im a driver un!

naru: r-really?...

dei: better than you anyways yeah!

naruto: h-ha h-ha ha... -sweatdrops-

-deidara starts the car-

lee: yay! let the power of youth-

sasori: please shut the hell up...==

dei: we need some liveliness un!

sasori: concentrate stupid!

dei: yeah, yeah

**silence...**

sasori: im going to ring itachi now

naruto and lee: why?

sasori: dunno...just feel like it, no problem right?

**-naruto and lee sweatdrops-**

sasori: ok...what was his number again?

everyone: =="

dei: uh...for some reason...i can't remember hmm!

sasori: nothing to be proud of

naruto: i think its...

lee: ...

ino: no it isn'! its 933 933!

sasori: really...

ino: YES! DO YOU NOT TRUS-

sasori: ok ok! 933 933...

naruto: is that really his number, lee?

lee: i think so! the power of youth says so!

ino: hmm? did you guys say something? -looks up from her make-up-

naru and lee: n-no! o-of course n-not! ehe..

**-mobile convo- *on loudspeaker***

sasori: itachi?

-no response-

sasori: oi, itachi you bas-

man: why hello, little child...

-sasori kinda freaks out at the sound of his voice-

sasori: who the heck are you?

man: i am...your...

sasori: get to the point you idiot

man: your MOM! wa ha ha ha...actually...i am a stalker...you called the correct line...good boy..good boy..

sasori: good boy my ass!

-ends call-

dei: harsh un!

naruto: s-stalker...

sasori: (to ino) what kind of stupid number did you freakin give me?

ino: oh? it wasn't itachi's? whoops! ehehehehe! ehe...

sasori: grr... -sighs-

lee: scary...im offically scared of stalkers now!

sasori: nothing to be proud of dumbass...

dei: we're here un!

ino: ooh! i see them!

naru: you mean the other group?

ino: uh huh!

-deidara parks the car...narrowly missing another car...and they all walk into the shops to meet the bleach characters-

* * *

THANKS FOR READIN GUYS!

**ANNOUNCEMENT:**

**IM GOIN TO THIS PLACE IN CHINA THAT MIGHT NOT HAV INTERNET SO I WON'T B ABLE TO UPDATE T.T**

sorry! there might be tho...but i rly doubt it ==

sorry guys!

dw! its only for 4 days!^^

cya!


	9. Shopping! oh crap

yo!xD

im FINALLY back!^^

and...im practically dead O_O

waah! holidays are NEARLY over! .

anyways...

here's chapter 8! ^^

Recap:

_naruto: s-stalker..._

_sasori: (to ino) what kind of stupid number did you freakin give me?_

_ino: oh? it wasn't itachi's? whoops! ehehehehe! ehe..._

_sasori: grr... -sighs-_

_lee: scary...im offically scared of stalkers now!_

_sasori: nothing to be proud of dumbass..._

_dei: we're here un!_

_ino: ooh! i see them!_

_naru: you mean the other group?_

_ino: uh huh!_

_-deidara parks the car...narrowly missing another car...and they all walk into the shops to meet the bleach characters-_

**Chapter 8:**

**-SHOPPING? oh crap...-**

naru: YO!

inoue: hi!

renji: how was your trip?

ino: it was amaz-

sasori: terrible. -glares at ino-

ino: ehe..ehe...

renji: uh...

rukia: lets start buying stuff already!

lee: good idea! -thumbs up- I WILL BUY WHATEVER STUFF THE POWER OF YOUTH LEADS ME TO!

everyone, strangers included: O.o" WTF...

matsu: ok then! lets GO!

sasori and bya: w-wait!

everyone: huh?

bya: we'll sort into groups of 2 or 3 first

sasori: so we won't get lost dammit

dei: good idea un!

yumi: just freakin hurry! i need to buy the latest garnier shampoo!

ino: OH NO YOU DON'T! ITS MINE!

yumi: we'll see about that! -glares-

**-everyone splits inot groups of 3-**

group 1: sasori, ikkaku, yumi, ino

group 2: lee, matsu, renji, byakuya

group 3: rukia, naru, ishida, inoue, deidara

bya: w-why am i with these idiots...?

ishida: e-exactly...==

inoue: lets start!

sasori: wait!

bya: everyone meet here at...

renji: its already 8:30pm, captain!

bya: crap...we'll meet up at...

sasori: how about 9pm?

everyone: HAAA? S-SO EARLY?

bya: we don't want the others to wait too long...

dei: we still have to eat dinner un!

ishida: let's just make it supper...

inoue: yeah! i haven't eaten dinner so late before!

rukia: s-same...

sasori: supper it is then..remember...

naru: BE BACK BY 9PM!

sas: t-thank you naruto...

ikk: i think im freakin deaf..

matsu: awww come on! lets start already!~

bya: you may go.

**-all groups head out-**

* * *

**Group 1-sasori, ikkaku, yumi, ino:**

yumi and ino: GARNIER SHAMPOO HERE WE COOMMEE! -runs at the speed of light-

ikk: man...

sas: they are so similar in a way...

ikk: WHICH IS FREAKIN ANNOYING!

sas: what did you need to buy, baldie?

ikk: w-what. did. ya. just-

sas: ikkaku.

ikk: good! hmm...lesse...

sas: you wouldn't need shampoo...since you're bal-

ikk: -death glare-

sas: u-uh...i take that b-back...

ikk: how bout you...what do you need to buy?

sas: i dunno...i doubt anyone besides byakuya-san will buy any supper...so i guess i'll have to buy it

ikk: ha! sucked in! then i'll guess i'll have some fun! ha ha ha!

sas: -sighs-

**-meanwhile...-**

yumichika and ino get to the shampoo section of the store and they find out that...THERE'S ONLY 1 SHAMPOO LEFT!

ino: AHHHHH! ITS MINE!

yumi: NO WAY! ITS MINE BITCH!

ino: NOOO! MINE MINE MINE MINE!

yumi: GET LOST DAMMIT! MINE!MINE! MINE!

-ino and yumichika get into a very violent cat-fight-

ino: LIKE I'LL GET A MORON LIKE YOU HAVE IT!

yumi: YOU BITCH! YOU DO YOU EVEN NEED IT! MY BEAUTY RULES OVER YOURS!

ino: BASTARD! REALLY? BEAUTY! MINE IS BETTER! WAAAYY BETTER! ALL THE BOYS FALL FOR ME!

yumi: WELL ALL THE GIRLS FALL FOR ME!

**side note: i hope they know they are telling lies...==ll**

-while yumichika and ino are violently cat-fighting...someone is coming...-

yumi: STUUFF YOU!

ino: NO! STUFF YOUUU!

-the 'someone' comes towards them...and...-

yumi: IM GETTIN THE LAST ONE!

ino: NO! IN YOUR FREAKIN DREAMS!

-takes the last garnier shampoo-

-yumi and ino gasp-

yumi: w-wait! t-thats-

ino: ours!

'someone': hmm? did you just say something?

yumi and ino: n-no... -faints from depression-

**-back to sasori and ikkaku-**

sasori: w-what the hell are you doing?

-ikkaku is eating some baked beans...from the store!-

ikk: tastes pretty nice actually...hmm...

sas: w-wait! stop that! that from the freakin stor-

ikk: who freakin cares? -continues eating- *nom nom nom*

sas: oh crap..._i seriously hope nobody-_

-a shopkeeper can be seen-

sas: oi! ikkaku! -grabs ikkaku's collar- get the heck outta here! -runs at the speed of light-

ikk: AH! MY BAKED BEANS! NOOOO!

*his baked beans dropped on the way..==-

sas: gimmie a freakin break you retard!

* * *

**Group 2-lee, matsumoto, renji, byakuya:**

matsu: YAAYY! SHOPPING! YAYYY!~

bya: shut up.

matsu: a-ah..y-yes..kuchiki captain... -sweatdrops-

*lee whispers to renji*

lee: is he really THAT scary...renji-san?

*renji whispers back*

renji: w-well...y-yeah i guess

bya: im going to buy food supplies

renji: i-i'll come too, captain!

lee: me too!

matsu: i guess i'll buy anything i see is good with you guys!~

bya: s-so...basically ALL of you guys are-

lee, renji, matsu: TAGGING ALONG!

bya: g-great... *thinks of all the disasters that could happen*

matsu: this is gonna be funn!~

**-5 mins later...-**

bya: baked beans?

renji: u-uh...if we eat too much of em...

lee: WE END UP FARTING LIKE THERE'S NO TOMORROW!

-byakuya and renji sweatdrop-

bya: o-ok...

renji: l-lets not buy the baked beans then...

matsu: what's wrong with farting guys?

bya and renji: w-what?

matsu: it lets loose your true feelings about music! seriously! what's wrong with that?

bya: m-music...

renji: woman! are you outta your mind? farting! hello! music?

matsu: yes! music!

renji: music my ass!

lee: you guys seem to be having fun!

bya: n-no..

lee: THE POWER OF YOUTH EXPLODES! -lee farts-

matsu: see? music! good job lee!

bya: p-please c-change the subject...

renji: WTF! DUDE! WHY'D YOU FART FOR?

lee: music to my ears!

matsu: yeah! woot!

bya: it really stinks... *looks as if about to faint*

renji: c-captain! lets get outta here!

-renji takes byakuya and speeds off-

lee: huh? wait for us!

matsu: la la la la la~ music!

* * *

**Group 3-rukia, naruto, ishida, inoue:**

naru: hey guys?

inoue: what?

naru: is it just my nose...or does something really stink?

ishida: i agree...it stinks like hell

dei: run for it yeah!

rukia: lets shop elsewhere then

inoue: o-ok!

**-a few mins later...-**

rukia: inoue? what are you buying?

inoue: stuff for supper of course!

ishida: a-are y-you cooking?

inoue: i dunno...maybe soup!

-ishida gets a flashback of inoue's cooking-

ishida: i need to go to the bathroom!

dei: s-soup..un?

-exit ishida-

naru: what was that all about...?

rukia and inoue: d-dunno...

rukia: hey naruto-san...what are you gonna buy? naruto-san? naruto-san...

naru: ramen. ramen. ramen. ramen. r-a-m-e-n, RAMEN! ramen. rame-

rukia: oi! are you listening? -hits him on the head-

naru: huh? what?

dei: you never change...do you, naruto-kun?

inoue: kuchiki-san asked you what you were gonna buy, naruto-kun!

naru: o-oh...please don't add all the san and kun...but...

inoue: hmm?

naru: you can always call me naruto-sama! or even better! naruto-don-

everyone else: in your dreams!

naru: T.T

inoue: hey, deidara-san?

dei: hmm?

inoue: do eggs and banana soup sound nice?

dei: n-no...im gettin sick just thinking about it hmm! _really...what the hell is she thinking un!_

inoue: no? then...how about...tomato and grape soup? since they're both fruits i thoug-

dei: n-no un!

inoue: hmmm...lets see...

dei: w-wait! how about just normal pumpkin soup hmm?

inoue: p-pumpkin?

dei: yes un

inoue: NO!

dei: w-why hmm? pumpkins are nice un!

inoue: TOO SIMPLE!

-deidara sweatdrops-

inoue: i got it! cheese, oranges and pumpkin soup! since you like pumpkins, deidar-

-deidara faints from even thinking about it-

inoue: deidara-san!

**-meanwhile...-**

rukia: naruto...where are we going?

naru: to the ramen section! what else?

rukia: man...oh! i wonder where's ishida...

naru: yeah...he's been gone to the toilet for a long time...maybe..

rukia: maybe what?

naru: maybe he's doin dia-

ishida: I AM NOT! i just had trouble finding you guys!

rukia: ishida! when did you come back?

ishida: i just found you guys now...but don't worry...i...CAME OUT OF THE TOILET A LONG TIME AGO!

rukia and naru: r-right..

ishida: what are you guys buying? its already 8:50pm!

naru: n-no way! 10 mins left?

rukia: crap..

naru: must go to ramen aisle! -speeds off-

ishida and rukia: w-wait!

**-naruto gets to the ramen aisle-**

naru: ahhhh ramen...ramen...ramen...

ishida: i-is he...

rukia: really ok...?

naru: ice-cream ramen...chocolate ramen...pork ramen...yum..yum...yum...

ishida: are there...really such things?

rukia: u-urgh...seriously!

naru: ramen...ramen...r-a-m-e-n...RAMEN!

ishida: man...

naru: RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN! I WANT RAMEN! I WANT RAMEN! RAME-

-rukia knocks him out-

rukia: what the hell...

ishida: a-agreed...anyways...we gotta go, we're out of time!

-all rush out-

* * *

**-9:00pm-**

bya: did you guys manage to buy anything?

sas: u-uh...bread and...corn soup...==

ikk: baked beans! hell yeah!

-byakuya and renji are about to faint...from what happened before...-

matsu: are you guys ok? -giggles-

lee: THE POWER OF YOU-

renji: shaddup already!

yumi: n-no...my precious...

ino: my precious garnier shampoo! waaaaaa!

dei: whats up with them hmm?

sas and ikk: i-its a long story...ehe...

matsu: inoue? what did you buy?

inoue: loads of stuff! im gonna make soup! grape and eg-

dei: n-no! u-urgh... -faints-

inoue: huh? deidara-san!

sas: wtf...crap...looks like i'll have to freakin drive...

matsu: i-is it really that bad...?

inoue: its great!

ishida and rukia: ...totally..

lee: what did you buy naruto?

naru: i managed to sneak some ramen out!

rukia: d-did you say...

ishida: SNEAK?

naru: y-yea...why not?

renji: LETS GET OUTTA HERE!

bya: -sigh-

sas: shit..

ikk: RUN! R-U-N, RUNNNN!

-all run out of the shops and into the carpark-

* * *

**-meanwhile at the summerhouse...-**

itachi: whats taking them so long?

-several people have already fainted from starvation-

tobi: ME HUNGRY! TOBI IS HUNGRY! WHAT IS TAKING SASORI AND DEIDARA SENPAI SO LONG?

sakura: u-urgh...

sasuke: i think its supper now...not dinner...

tenten: h-help...

hitsu: man...

ichigo: n-need food...must eat food...food...food...

* * *

hope you guys enjoyed that!^^

so sorry for the soo late update!

very very busy! everyone's sick over here..=="

hav a nice holiday!

REVIEW!^^


	10. TRUTH OR DARE!

hellos!^^

T_T holidays are nearly over!

thank u to everyone who reviewed! it really makes my day:)

please ENJOY! xD

Recap:

_**-meanwhile at the summerhouse...-**_

_itachi: whats taking them so long?_

_-several people have already fainted from starvation-_

_tobi: ME HUNGRY! TOBI IS HUNGRY! WHAT IS TAKING SASORI AND DEIDARA SENPAI SO LONG?_

_sakura: u-urgh..._

_sasuke: i think its supper now...not dinner..._

_tenten: h-help..._

_hitsu: man..._

_ichigo: n-need food...must eat food...food...food..._

**Chapter 10:**

**-TRUTH OR DARE-**

**(everyone is eating)**

itachi: you know...you guys took a hell of a long time...

hitsu: i mean...just to buy some crap...

sas: w-well...you see...

ishida: s-some t-things...

ichigo: w-wow...

inoue: so...how does everyone like my banana, pumpkin, cheese, grape and spinach soup?

matsu: lovely!~

lee: tastes GREAT!

chouji: YUM YUM YUUUMMYY!

-everyone else has already rushed to the bathroom...except those who knew it was dangerous...-

chad: im so glad i didn't try it...

dei: m-me too...i passed out while even listening to the ingredients she said she was gonna buy un!

Tenten: T.T"

hitsu: are you sure...that naruto's OK?

-everyone stares at naruto-

naru: ramen...yum...-slurp- ramen...

everyone: O.O w-well...

**-10:00pm-**

sakura: WELL? SINCE EVERYONE'S FINISHED EATING ARE-

ino: WE GONNA PLAY TRUTH OR DARE?

rukia: c-crap...

sas: its so late you know...

inoue: yeah...im alittle tired...

matsu: YOU GUYS ARE ALL WEAKLINGS!

lee: YEAH! THE POWER OF YOUTH TELLS ME I HAVE TO PLAY THIS GAM-

renji: SHADDUP!

bya: im going to bed...

rukia: s-same...

sas: we'll play it tomorrow...ok?

sak: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

ino: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

sasuke: WE'LL PLAY IT TOMORROW SO FREAKIN SHUT UP!

itachi: for once...i agree with you

neji: goodnight

ish: w-we'll play tomorrow...

hin: goodnight!

-everyone goes up to bed-

sakura, ino, matsumoto, lee: T.T w-why did this have to happen?

**...**

**-the next day...-**

sakura: OKAY! TRUTH OR DARE!

ino: LETS GOOO!

sas: how bout breakfast?

kisame: f-fishie...

inoue: we'll play while we eat then!

rukia: n-no...inoue...don't give them ideas... T.T

* * *

**-everyone is seated in a large circle-**

ino: i'll spin the bottle!

rukia: p-please...not me...

**lee asks inoue**

inoue: m-me?

lee: ah...inoue-san...hmmm...truth or dare?

kon: i'll volunteer!

rukia: NO! -kicks kon out of the room-

inoue: uh...dare!

itachi: are you sure, inoue-chan?

lee: i dare you to...

shika: better be good, lee...

lee: SAY "I LOVE THE POWER OF YOUTH" OUT LOUD!

everyone: HAH?

inoue: I LOVE THE POWER OF YOUTH! mission accomplished!

sas: n-no way...

chad: next...i'll spin the bottle

-chad spins it with too much force...and the bottle crashes into a wall and breaks-

ichigo: c-chad...

chad: oops...sorry

tobi: NEVER MIND CHAD! TOBI DA SUPER MAN IS HERE! WA HA HA HA HA-

dei: here, another bottle yeah

neji: i-i'll spin it...

rukia: p-please...not me...

**matsumoto asks naruto**

matsu: yaayy~ my turn at last!

naru: yeah? so, what is it? i choose...DARE!

ino: why is everyone choosing dare...its no fun...

matsu: hmmm...i dare you...to go up to captain soi fong and tell her that...you love youruchi-sama!~

renji: captain soi fong...

hitsu: we'll need a nurse later on...

kisa: my fishie tells me she's a nurs-

itachi: i'll call one right away!

bya: he's going to get killed...

* * *

**-naruto's dare-**

naru: hmm...ah...there they are!

-goes up to soi fong-

naru: are you captain soi fong?

soi fong: do i know you?

naru: well...um...

soi: what do you want?

naru: i-i think...that..._what a scary woman_...uh... i love...youruchi-sama!

soi: what. did. you-

naru: see ya! -speeds off-

soi: NO! GET BACK HERE! YOURUCHI-SAMA IS MINE!

naru: ahhhhh! somebody! _now i know what they meant...im gonna get killed!_

soi: SHE'S MINE NOW AND FOREVER!

naru: HELLPPP! NOOOOO!

soi: IM THE ONE WHO LOVES HER!

naru: h-her..?

* * *

sasuke: what's taking him so long...?

renji: itachi-san...where's the nurse?

itachi: yep, she's here

nurse: pleased to meet you...where's the patie-

-naruto comes in...all bruised and practically half-dead-

matsu: ha ha ha ha!~

hinata: n-naruto-kun!

sakura: whoa...harsh...

nurse: i-i'll tend to him right away!

tenten: next!

ishida: i'll spin it

tobi: IS IT TOBI'S TURN YET?~

rukia: n-not me...

**sasori asks yumichika**

dei: make it good un

sas: hell yeah...hmm...truth or dare?

yumi: dare is not beautiful...i choose truth!

-sasori sweatdrops-

sas: hmmm...are you secretly a girl?

chouji: good one sasori-san...i wanted to know too!

yumi: a-are you kidding me?

ikk: uh oh...

neji: is he gonna...snap?

...

..

.

sas: o-ok...its ok...we'll go on to the nex-

yumi: I CANNOT BELIEVE WHAT YOU SAID!

itachi: sasori-kun is sorry!

yumi: OF COURSE IM A GIRL!

sas: w-wtf..?

ichigo: y-yumichika...a-are you alright?

yumi: im a girl~ la la la la la~ im-

nurse: and this patient too, sir?

itachi: y-yes...

ikk: HA HA! GOOD ONE, YUMICHIKA!

hitsu: n-next...

**renji asks neji**

renji: hmmm...truth or dare?

neji: truth.

renji: is it true that you have no pupils at all?

rukia: hmmm...i don't see any though...

neji: h-how dare you...

tobi: OOOHH! NO PUPILS GUY IS GONNA SNAP!

neji: HOW DARE YOU THINK THAT I HAVE NO EYES! I CAN SEE PERFECTLY! 360 DEGREES! SO PERFECT THAT-

hinata: n-neji-sama...

neji: SO PERFECT THAT ITS JUST SO PERFECT!

ichigo: i-is he alright...?

neji: SO PERFECT THAT ITS JUST SO PERFECTLY PERFECT!

kisame: next person...

hitsu: wait...do we also need the nurse to fix him up as well?

sasuke: i think he'll live...but he's somewhat annoying...=="

sakura: cha! spin the bottle!

**ichigo asks kisame**

kisa: m-my turn...?

itachi: go for it, kisame!

ichigo: truth or dare?

kisame: truth

ichigo: hmmm...whats your favourite movie or television show?

tenten: a-are you serious?

sas: wasted.

kisame: its either 'my little mermaid' or 'finding nemo!'

everyone (except for deidara, itachi and sasori): HUH?

sas: wha'd you expect?

dei: he's a shark after all un

itachi: who loves fishes...

ichigo: O.o

ishida: don't sharks...EAT fishes?

kisame: NOOOOOO!

bya: next

**shikamaru ask deidara**

shika: interesting...truth or dare?

dei: dare

shika: i dare you to go with tobi to...uh the shops

tobi: YAAYY! DEIDARA SENPAI IS TAKING TOBI TO THE SHOPS! YA-

dei: shut up! we're going hmm!

chouji: do we need a nurse for this one?

sas: don't think so...maybe tobi though...

* * *

**deidara's dare**

tobi: WHAT ARE WE BUYING?

dei: dunno...

lady: welcome!

dei: hmmm...im going over to the art corner...STAY HERE un!

tobi: o-ok!

**5 mins later...**

tobi: i wonder why deidara-senpai is so late? hmmm...well...there are many possibilities though...the toilet...he-

lady: um...excuse me...

tobi: YES?

lady: w-well...was that...person you were just with...

tobi: yeah? deidara-senpai?

lady: y-yeah! was she your girlfriend?

**silence...**

**more silence...**

tobi: _should i just go with the flow..? or...yeah...but then deidara senpai will be angry with me! nah...just go with the flow..._

lady: w-well?

tobi: YES!

lady: a-are you serious?

tobi: YES!

lady: w-well...you m-must be pretty good looking to have such a pretty girlfriend...

tobi: YES!

lady: your girlfriend's name is deidara-kun?

tobi: YES!

lady: d-do y-you think she's pretty?

tobi: YES!

**After 10 mins of talking about tobi's 'girlfriend'...**

dei: im back yeah

tobi: DEIDARA-SENPAI!

lady: h-hi..

dei: what did you guys talk about hmm?

tobi: NOTHING!

lady: um...how...

dei: what yeah?

lady: h-how do you have such a figure?

dei: w-what the hell? just what did you guys talk about yeah?

lady: w-we talked about...uh..

tobi: NOOO! WE DIDN'T TALK ABOUT-

lady: tobi-kun's girlfriend...ehe...

dei: w-what? tobi has a girlfriend? when?

tobi: uh...uh...

lady: h-huh? i-its you...isn't it?

**silence...**

**more silence...**

dei: what the #$%$# did you just say?

tobi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! IM SOOOOOOO SORRY!

dei: SORRY MY ASS!

lady: h-huh?

**-back at the summerhouse-**

itachi: o-oh lord...

ino: w-what happened?

inoue: nurse!

tobi: TOBI THINKS HIS NECK IS BROKEN!

sas: deidara?

dei: WHAT?

everyone: O.O n-next...

chouji: s-so we did need a nurse...

**tenten asks byakuya**

renji: OH HO HO HO CAPTAIN!

kisa: interesting...

tenten:_ yes! _u-um...truth or dare?

bya:...

rukia: nii-sama!

bya: -sighs- truth...

tenten: u-um...

sakura: hurry it up, tenten!

tenten: i-i know! b-but...

ino: i'll do it ok? -winks-

tenten: u-uh...ok!

ino: hmmm...would you choose...

matsu: ooohh~

ino: would you choose...me, tenten or...the bin?

tenten: _are you freakin serious ino? of course he would choose me! what a-_

bya: the bin.

matsu: O.O

bya: ...

tenten and ino: N-NO WAAYYY! !

lee: rejected?

hin: y-yes...

* * *

ok! that was da end of truth or dare!

hope u guys liked it^^

**i might be slow at updating nowadays...since skool's about ta start T.T**

**sorry!**

reviews please! xD


	11. DA LOLLY HUNT!

Yo!:)

Gah! School... =="

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Very happy!^^

Goodluck to everyone this year!

Enjoy the 11th chap! :D

Recap:

_sakura: hurry it up, tenten!_

_tenten: i-i know! b-but..._

_ino: i'll do it ok? -winks-_

_tenten: u-uh...ok!_

_ino: hmmm...would you choose..._

_matsu: ooohh~_

_ino: would you choose...me, tenten or...the bin?_

_tenten: are you freakin serious ino? of course he would choose me! what a-_

_bya: the bin._

_matsu: O.O_

_bya: ..._

_tenten and ino: N-NO WAAYYY! !_

_lee: rejected?_

_hin: y-yes..._

**Chapter 11:**

**-Da Lolly Hunt!-**

inoue: what are we gonna do today?

lee: I KNOW!

sas: what?

lee: THE POWER OF YOUTH TELLS ME TO-

everyone: SHUT UP!

ikk: i dunno...

itachi: hmmm...any suggestions?

rukia: chappy!

shika: ...

sas: no, next...

rukia: waahhh! T_T"

bya: -sighs-

neji: i know...we can-

renji: pretend to have no pupils? great suggestion, buddy!

neji: WHAT. DID. YOU-

matsu: ooohh! fight!~

hitsu: take it outside...==

itachi: any other suggestions...?

kisame: the...aquarium?

everyone: NO!

kisa: T.T -emo corner-

**(at emo corner)**

sasuke: welcome!

kisame: h-hi *sniffle*

sasuke: ok, lets start the show! BEGIN!

-cut, cut, cut, cut, cut, cut-

**(back to da story...)**

ino: uh...a fashion parade?

yumi: sounds nice~

matsu: yeah!

ichigo: HELL NO!

itachi: n-no...

sas: wtf?

ino: FINE!

tobi: TOBI WANTS LOLLY HUNT!

renji and neji: a what?

tobi: TOBI WANTS LOLLY HUNT!

Itachi: hmmm…well…

Sas: its not TOO bad…

Naru: yeah! Sounds like fun!

Tobi: R-REALLY?

-sasuke and kisame comes back from emo corner-

Sasuke: what the heck are we playing?

Saku: lolly hunt!

Sasuke: a what?

Itachi: a lolly hunt…you're so deaf sasuke…

Sasuke: what did you just say? (threatening voice)

Itachi: see what I mean by deaf?

Sasuke: SAY THAT AGAIN AND-

Itachi: your hearing is so bad that you're asking me to repeat…-sighs-

-itachi and sasuke continue to argue…-

Dei: we'll just leave them to it un!

Inoue: so are we playing a lolly hunt?

Tenten: yesJ

-rukia and inoue both squeal in delight-

Everyone: =="

Bya: -sighs-

Matus: sooo…when are we starting?

Shika: right now?

Histu: why not?

Ichi: l-lolly hunt…

Ishida: g-great…

Chad: …it might be fun…

Ino: ok…

-itachi and sasuke return-

Sas: that look a while…==

Itachi: yeah…I know right?

Sasuke: grrr…

Kisa: we're playing a lolly hunt apparently…

Itachi: yeah I realised

Yumi: so what are the rules?

Sas: uh…

Tobi: TOBI KNOWS!

Neji: what?

Tobi: TOBI WILL SCATTER LOLLIES EVERYWHERE AND YOU GUYS WILL HAVE TO FIND THEM!

Chouji: lollies…lollies…-drool drool-

Hina: o-ok…s-simple enough…

Tobi: TOBI'S GONNA MAKE IT HARD!

Ichi: right…

Inoue: yayayyyyy!

Rukia: yayayyyyy!

Ikk: any other rules?

Tobi: YOU GOTTA GO IN GROUPS OF 2 OR 3! AND IT HAS TO HAVE AT LEAST….ONE GIRL IN IT! TEEHEE!

Ita and sas: wtf… **author's note: sas is sasori and sasuke is sasuke^^"**

Yumi: girl huh…?

**-Everyone gets into groups-**

**Groups:**

Itachi, sasori, inoueKisame, ishida, hinataNeji, renji, inoLee, ikkaku, hitsugayaYumichika, sasuke, matsumotoSakura, ichigo, byakuyaChad, tenten, shikamaruChouji, deidara, naruto

Saku: we're ready tobi!

Dei: have you hidden the lollies un?

…

..

.

Tobi: OOPS! TOBI FORGOT!

Everyone: THEN DO IT NOW!

Tobi: y-yes!

Chad: this is getting interesting…

Ishida: =="

Inoue: _wow…im in a group full of guys…well…there's only 2…but…._

Hina: _t-two g-guys…_

Tobi: OK! READY…STEADY...

Renji: hurry it up man!

Tobi: COOK!

-everyone runs off-

Tobi: W-WAIT! I SAID 'COOK' NOT 'GO!'

-ignore, ignore-

Tobi: T_T

**Group 1:**

Sas: where the hell are the freakin lollies?

Ita: man…where did he hide them…and I thought he was bad at hiding stuff…

Inoue: u-um…

Sas: hmmmm?

Ita: you're inoue right?

Inoue: y-yes!

Sas: ok, im sasori and this guy's itachi

Ita: nice to meet you –smile-

Inoue: y-you t-too! _OMG! Why is my heart beating so fast? Am I in love? I mean…he's pretty good looking…what was his name again? Oh right! Itachi-san! OMG! _**Note: wth happened to constant 24/7-'kurosaki-kun!~'**

**Group 2:**

Kisa: I want water…

Ish: where did basketball face hide those lollies?

Hin: i-I think…

Kisa: yeah, hinata-chan?

Hin: (blushing) i-I t-think I found one!

Ish: huh? Where?

Hin: t-there!

Ish: omgosh! Our first lolly! God job hinata-san!

Hin: t-thank y-you… (blush, blush) _its actually not too bad…he seems nice… I think he was ishida-san…yes, that's it! I wonder which group naruto-kun is in? I wanted to pair up with him…_

**Group 3:**

Neji: _why the heck am I with this guy?_

Ren: _dammit! This hair-freak again? Crap…_

Ino: _why couldn't I go in a better group? I mean…these guys are just not my type! Well…I gotta say…renji's got the muscles, but still…I would have preferred…lets see…itachi! Or…deidara! Or…who's that guy again…? That's right! Ichigo-kun!~~~ ahh…he's my type for sure! Hee hee…_

Renji: where are those damn lollies?

Neji: somewhere.

Ren: well, of course they're somewhere idiot!

Neji: exactly.

Ino: c'mon you guys! Work together!

Ren: you're…

Ino: its ino, nice to meet you renji-kun! _I cannot believe this freakin idiot forgot my name!_

Ren: uh, same^^"

Neji: I think I just found one…

Ino: huh?

Ren: WHERE?

Neji: here…-picks it up-

Ino: yeaayyy! Our first one! Ha! We're totally gonna beat sakura! Hehe!

**Group 4:**

Lee: THE POWER OF YOUTH TELLS ME TO GO THIS WAY!

Ikk: wrong…it's a dead-end

Lee: uh…THIS WAY! YEP! THE POWER-

Hitsu and ikk: shut up!

Hitsu: I'll lead…-sighs-

Lee: T.T why…

**-after 10 mins-**

Hitsu: where are those lollies that guy…what was his name again?

Ikk: who knows…just call him lollipop…he kinda looks like one…hmmmm….

Hitsu: true, true

Lee: his name is tobi!

Ikk and hitsu: r-right…

Ikk:_ man…I don't see any damn lollies…wth man…_

Lee: I think I see something shiny!

Ikk and hitsu: what? Where?

Lee: there! –points to ikkaku's bald head-

Hitsu and ikk: where? Up there?

Lee: no! there! –pats ikkaku's head'

Hitsu: oh crap…

Ikk: What. Did. You. Say. Kid? –glare glare-

Lee: ARGGHHH! THE POWER OF YOUTH SAVE ME! A BALD HEAD IS GLARING AT ME!

Ikk: YOU'RE SO DONE FOR!

Hitsu: _why did I have a feeling that this was going to happen…? I wonder how the others are doing…_

**Group 5:**

Matsu: lollies, lollies, I love lollies!~ l-o-l-l-i-e-s, LOLLIES!~

Yumi: lollies are just not beautiful…especially when they are HIDDEN!

Sasuke: what the heck? _They're even worse than itachi….and I thought that itachi was bad…==_

Matsu: hey kid! What was your name again?~

Sasuke: its sasuke uchiha…

Yumi: that's not a beautiful name.

Sasuke: shut up loser! _EMO CORNER! WHERE IS MY KNIFE?_

Matsu: ooohh~ I see…is your brother itachi-san?

Sasuke: I don't know that jerk.

Matsu: ha! Well…lets say…your brother is waaayyy better looking than you –winks-

Sasu: WHAT DID YOU SAY?

Yumi: she said that you're ugly…

Matsu: well… -sweatdrops-

Sasu: are you trying to say im ugly? You're saying that itachi is hotter than me?

Matsu and yumi: yes.

Sasu: WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! EMMMMOOOOOO COOORRRNNNEEERRRR! –runs off to a corner and begins cutting himself-

Yumi: the way he cuts himself is just not beautiful…-sighs-

Matsu: i-it was the truth! That's why the saying goes: "the truth hurts"

Yumi: yeah…hey matsumoto? Who was that blonde guy?

Matsu: which one? There's quite a lot….

Yumi: the good looking one?

Matsu: you mean the one who always says 'un?'

Yumi: yep^^

Matsu: he's deidara-kun!~ he's soooo cu-

Yumi: SHUT UP! HE'S MINE!

Matsu: w-what? _OMG…i-is y-yumichika….GAY? omgosh! Omgosh! What am I gonna do? Is he after deidara-kun? OMG OMG! Well…if yumichika is after deidara…I gotta say he's got pretty good taste ;D wait…now's not the time to think about this…_

**Group 6:**

Sak: we must find those lollies! We must beat ino-pig!

Ichi: who's that?

Sak: my mortal enemy…-glare-

Ichi: r-right…

Ichi: oi byakuya!

Bya: what?

Ichi: help us look dammit!

Bya: there. –points at lolly-

Sak: OMG! A LOLLY!

Ichi: how'd you do that byakuya?

Bya: I have eyes…

Ichi: where else byakuya?

Sak: kuchiki-san! Where?

Bya: there and there.

Ichi and sak: OMG! LOLLIES!

Sak: how on earth did you do that?

Bya: I have brains…

Ichi: where else byakuya?

Bya: and there. –points to the lolly on the floor-

Sak: kuchiki-san, you are SOOOO AWESOME!

Ichi: wow, hidden talent byakuya!

Bya: I have ears…

Ichi: what don't you have?

**Group 7:**

Ten: where are those lollies?

Shika: this is troublesome…

Chad: …

Ten: guys! At least help me look!

Shika: fine…

Chad: I think I found one…wait…

Shika: is that…

Ten: even a lolly?

chad: what is this? –he is holding something weird…it is in the shape…of a toilet roll?-

shika: I don't think it's a lolly…

tenten: then what is it?

Chad: a toilet roll?

Shika and tenten: NO! ITS DIFFERENT! LOOK AT IT!

Chad: u-uh… -chad closely examines it- it has a tail…?

Ten: WHAT?

Shika: a-a tail?

Chad: its…making a noise…

Ten: n-noise?

Shika: l-let's just go…its definitely not a lolly…just…leave it on the ground or something…

Tenten and chad: NO! IT'S A MYSTERY!

Shika: T.T

Chad: i…

Ten: yeah?

Chad: ITS MOVING!

Shika: WHAT? –shikamaru and tenten stare at it…a leg is moving…- OMG!

Tenten: w-wait…take a closer look…doesn't it kinda look like…

Shika: A MOUSE?

Chad, tenten and shikamaru: OMG!

Shika: DROP IT!

Ten: AHHHHHHHHHH!

Shika: you touched it! You're going to get mouse disease!

Ten: and spread it to us!

Shika and tenten: AHHHH! –dashes off-

Chad: it was only a mouse…

**Group 8:**

Chouji: WE MUST FIND A LOLLY QUICKLY!

Dei: so that you can eat it, un?

Cho: YES!

Dei: -.-

Naru: why wasn't this a ramen hunt…I would've been so much into it…

Cho: NO NARUTO! IT'S A LOLLY HUNT! Besides…lollies are yummy!

Naru: NOT AS GOOD AS RAMEN!

Cho: I NEVER SAID THAT!

Naru: YES YOU DID!

Cho: NO I DIDN'T!

-they continue to argue…-

Dei: -sighs- _why the hell am I stuck with these guys…? Tobi you idiot! And just then…why did I have a feeling that someone was talking about me…? This is annoying…why-_

Someone: heellloooo~

Dei: ARGH! Where? Where?

Someone: heerreee~ -around the corner-

Dei: w-wtf…-gulps-

naruto and chouji are still fighting

Dei: ok…stay calm… -at the corner-

Someone: coommmee toooo meee!~

Dei: AND SCREAM!

-deidara and the 'someone' both scream-

Deidara: w-wtf? What are you doing here?

Kon: o-owwwiee…my stuffing… -deidara is stepping on him-

Dei: ARGH! YOU NEARLY SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME YEAH!

Kon: kekekeke…

Dei: grrr…

Kon: how many lollies have you found?

Dei: none…

Kon: I have heaps…want one? –grin, grin-

Dei: ok un!

Kon: but first…you must answer this question…

Dei: so this is bribery hmm?

Kon: kekekeke…

Dei: DON'T BLOODY KEKEKEKE ME!

Kon: y-yes…ok…who do you prefer…

Dei: aw…man…_this is not good…_

Kon: me or read meat?

Dei: w-what? –deidara facepalms- _this guy is nuts…_

Kon: yeah?

Dei: hmm…this hard to choose…

Kon: rly? Kekekeke…

Dei: OF COURSE ITS RED MEAT YOU IDIOT! WHO WOULD CHOOSE A 'KEKE' MANIAC LIKE YOU?

Kon: AAHHHH! NOOO LOLLIESSS FOR YOU! WAHHH! –runs away-

Dei: good riddance…now…where are naruto and chouji?

* * *

hope u guys liked it! xD

took me soo damn long... T.T

sorry guys :'(

**DO U GUYS WANT ME TO CONT. ON THE LOLLY HUNT OR DO A NEW CHAP?**

**ur opinion guys! :p**

im changing my name to " **itachiisdaawsum**"

thanks everyone! ^^


	12. ANNOUNCEMENT! NOT PART OF DA STORY!

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

sorry guys! haven't been updating...lotsa skool work...T.T"

but!

i have nearly finished my chap. and ima making it long so hopefully it'll make up 4 it!^^"

anyways...

**IMA CHANGING MY NAME TO:**

itachiisdacoolone

ok! thats all!

thanks guys!

enjoy da last few weeks of school...==

Ja ne~


	13. DA LOLLY HUNT PART 2!

Helloooss! $.$

Thanks sooo much for reviewing! Reviews keep me happy and therefore…I WILL UPDATE FASTER! Kekekeke…

Im thinking of doing a new poll when I have time, so if u guys want to see it, it will be on my profile ;P

I MADE A DEVIANART ACCOUNT! *woot!* **I hav the link/my name at the end of this chap! **If u guys have devianart, please tell me so I can add u guys! I would love to see your artworks!

DW! I WON'T STALK! IT'S THE LAST THING I'D EVER DO! :D

Enjoy, my fellow minions!

Recap:

_Dei: DON'T BLOODY KEKEKEKE ME!_

_Kon: y-yes…ok…who do you prefer…_

_Dei: aw…man…this is not good…_

_Kon: me or read meat?_

_Dei: w-what? –deidara facepalms- this guy is nuts…_

_Kon: yeah?_

_Dei: hmm…this hard to choose… _

_Kon: rly? Kekekeke…_

_Dei: OF COURSE ITS RED MEAT YOU IDIOT! WHO WOULD CHOOSE A 'KEKE' MANIAC LIKE YOU?_

_Kon: AAHHHH! NOOO LOLLIESSS FOR YOU! WAHHH! –runs away-_

_Dei: good riddance…now…where are naruto and chouji?_

**Chap. 12:**

**-DA LOLLY HUNT PART 2!-**

**Note: **In case u guys have forgotten the groups:

1. Itachi, sasori, inoue

2. Kisame, ishida, hinata

3. Neji, renji, ino

4. Lee, ikkaku, hitsugaya

5. Yumichika, sasuke, matsumoto

6. Sakura, ichigo, byakuya

7. Chad, tenten, shikamaru

8. Chouji, deidara, naruto

**Note (again): **this is continuing from the groups last time ;)

Inoue: yay! 7 lollies already!

Sas: better than I expected…

Itachi: uh huh, thanks to inoue –smiles-

Inoue: u-uh…t-thank y-you…i-itachi-san! –blushes bright red-

Sas: what are you blushing for, huh girl?

Inoue: eh? N-nothing!

Sas: oh really…? –smirks- _I think she likes itachi…now this is amusing…_

**-after 5 mins…-**

Itachi: why the hell…

Sas: is there a dead-end in the middle of nowhere?

Inoue: u-uh…maybe…it's just…there?

Itachi and sasori: u-uh…=.= smart…

Inoue: haha! Jokes jokes! I don't know…

Ita: I think there should be something here…since it's a dead-end…

Sas: its suspicious…

Inoue: H-HEY! I FOUND SOMETHING!

Ita and sas: HUH?

-inoue pushes on the wall and it indents-

-itachi and sasori look at the wall…wide-eyed-

Ita: OMG!

Sas: bloody hell…

Inoue: we need to push it more!

Itachi: ok

Sas: oi, woman…step aside

Inoue: y-yes!

-itachi and sasori break down the wall…THEY BOTH FALL IN-

Inoue: AH! Itachi-san! Sasori-san! –trips over and falls in too- AHHHHHHHHHH!

-all three of them are falling now-

Itachi: what the shit..? we're STILL falling?

Sas: how freakin deep is this house, dammit!

Inoue: AAHHHH!

ita: I see something below!

Sas: what is it?

Inoue: AAHHH! ARE WE GOING TO DIE?

Sas: no we're not.

Ita: its…PILLOWS? WTF?

Sas: w-what…?

-they all land on top of millions of pillows-

Inoue: yaayyy! Fluffy!

Sas: ITACHI!

Ita: what?

Sas: HAVE YOU STILL GOT THOSE LOLLIES?

Ita: yes! Relax…

Sas: good…

Inoue: hey! Over here! A door!

-itachi and sasori run over and help her open it-

Sas: A-ARE MY EYES DECEIVING ME?

Ita: what the f…

Inoue: O.O

-they are standing in front of something big… somewhere EXTREMELY surprising…somewhere you wouldn't want to be…in your lifetime…they are standing in front of…A RUBBISH DUMP!-

**Group 2:**

Hina: 3 lollies!

Ishida: yeah

Hina: ^^

Kisa: I need water…must drink water…need water…

Hina: u-uh…kisame-san, do you want to get some water from the kitchen?

Kisa: too far away…I'll die before I'll even get there… -groans and moans-

Ishida: I hear something…it sounds like water running…

Kisa: OMG! REALLY! WHERE? WHERE?

-ishida, hinata and kisame all place their ears up against the wall-

Hina: we have to turn the corner!

Ishi: yeah, follow me!

Kisa: WATER!

-they all follow ishida…they turn the corner…and…-

Hina: w-what is this?

Ishida: u-uh…

Kisa: O_O

Ishi: why the hell are we…

-they are standing outside a…-

Hina and kisa: A TOILET?

**-after 5 mins of confusion and silence-**

Hina: maybe we should go to the kitchen instead…im pretty fast at running…

Ishi: m-maybe…kisame-san?

-silence-

Hina: kisame-san?

Kisa: NOOO! THIS IS GOOD ENOUGH! I SEE WATER! WATER IS EVERYWHERE!

Ishi: w-wait…this is a toilet….

Hina: the water is bad…I think it makes you sick…

Kisa: BUT WAIT! WOULD I RATHER GET SICK OR DIE? OF COURSE! I WILL GET SICK! CAN'T YOU GUYS SEE? THERE'S TAP WATER, THERE'S EVEN WATER IN THE BUCKET-

Ishi: that's for washing…

Kisa: AND THERE'S….TOILET WATER!

Hina and ishi: O.O _OMG…TOILET WATER?_

-hinata and ishida stare in horror at kisame, who is walking towards the toilet…-

Hina: k-kisame-san!

Ishida: kisame-san! Snap out of it!

-kisame flushes the toilet…-

Kisa: good…now…clean water…hehe…

Hina: please! Kisame-san! Don't do this! –close to tears-

**-after 5 mins of silence-**

Ishida: why are you standing there kisame-san?

Kisa: when are you guys getting out? I'm going to the toilet.

**Group 3:**

Neji: how many lollies have we got?

Renji: 4…

Ino: NUUU! THAT IS NOT ENOUGH! MORE! MORE!

Neji: ino…can you even find any?

Ino: u-uh…no. T.T

-silence…-

Renji: where should we start looking then?

Ino: uh…oh there! –points to closet- let's look in there!

Neji: a…closet?

Renji: =.="

-they all step inside the closet-

Ino: why is it so dark?

Neji and renji: WHAT DID YOU EXPECT? IT'S A CLOSET!

Ino: r-right! Ehe…

-they wander around the closet…expecting to find a lolly-

Ino: argh…

Renji: you guys found anything?

Neji: no….w-wait….

Ino: OMG! DID YOU FIND SOMETHING?

Neji: im holding it right now…I THINK it's a lolly…

Ino: OMG! EVERYONE! GO OUT! WE'LL SEE WHAT IT IS!

-they all step out of the closet-

Renji: finally…fresh air… -breaths in-

Ino: SO? SO? WHERE IS IT NEJI?

Neji: here…

Ino and renji: OMG! IT IS A LOLLY!

Renji: man…you're good at this…I take back what I sai-

Neji: who cares…it's just a stupid lolly…leave it for the cockroaches to eat… -throws the lolly back into the closet-

-ino and renji are staring at him in disbelief…they are speechless-

Neji: what's the matter? C'mon…lets go..

Ino: y-you…did not just do that…

Neji: do what?

Renji and ino: WHY THE F*** DID YOU THROW IT BACK IN? ARE YOU F****IN CRAZY?

Neji: now..now…calm down…its jus-

Ino: NO IT IS NOT JUST A LOLLY! I MUST BEAT SAKURA! AND YOU RUINED IT! ARRRGHHHHHHHHH!

Renji: ACTUALLY, I DO NOT TAKE BACK WHAT I SAID TO YOU! YOU ARE THE DUMBEST HUMAN BEING EVER!

Neji: and you are..?

Renji and ino: ARRGGHHHHH! –runs back into closet to look for the lolly-

Neji: geez…what the hell is their problem…? It's just a freakin lolly… even cockroaches need to eat as well…what if they starve to death? THIS IS DISCRIMINATION! EVEN SMALL LITTLE COCKROACHES SHOULD HAVE A SAY TOO! THEY SHOULD EAT STUFF WE EAT AS WELL! THAT'S IT! THE LOLLIES ARE FOR THE COCKROACH! –empties all lollies they had into the closet- YES! ALL FOR THE COCKROACHES! HAHAHAHA!

-silence…-

Neji: _wait…is that a surveillance camera I see?_

**Group 4:**

Lee: power of youth!

Ikk: so…how many lollies have we got?

Lee: power of youth!

Hitsu: 1…==

Lee: POWER OF YOUTH!

Ikk: gah…only? C'mon…

Lee: POWER OF-

Hitsu and Ikk: SHUT THE HELL UP GREENTARD!

Lee: w-why am I called 'greentard'?

Ikk: coz' you wear that retarded looking green jumpsuit…

Hitsu: all the time.

Lee: YOU WILL NOT DISS MY JUMPSUIT! IT WAS GIVEN TO ME BY MY SENSEI! HOW DARE YOU!

Ikk: hmph…meh.

Lee: T_T" _I am not intimidating enough! _

Hitsu: where would you most likely find lollies?

Ikk: how would I know?

**-after 10 mins of walking and silence-**

Lee: hey B1…do you hear something? –presses ear against wall-

Ikk: who the f*** is B1?

Lee: fine! Hey B2…do you hear something?

Ikk: and who the f*** is B2?

Hitsu: SHUT THE HELL UP! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU HEAR LEE?

Lee: u-uh…I hear squeaking…and its getting louder and louder…

-ikkaku and hitsugaya press their ears against the wall-

Ikk: for once…you're right…and its really loud…like…it's on the other side of the wall…

Hitsu: let's go look around the corner…

Lee: OK! FOLLOW ME!

-they turn the corner-

Hitsu: OMG!

Ikk: OMFG!

Lee: OMG…

-right in front of them are…MILLIONS OF SQUIRRELS!-

Hitsu: run for it!

Ikk: HELP ME! ARGH! HAVE MERCY ON ME!

Lee: NOOO! BUT…SQUIRRELS ARE CUTE!

Hitsu and ikk: STFU! **Note: no…it does not mean stuff you…**

**-after 5 mins…and the squirrels are STILL after them…-**

Ikk: WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO? WE CAN'T OUTRUN THEM!

Hitsu: JUST KEEP RUNNING!

Lee: I HAVE AN IDEA!

Ikk and hitsu: WHAT? –even though they both know that it's going to be something stupid…-

Lee: WATCH AND LEARN FROM MY POWER OF YOUTH!

Hitsu: GET TO THE POINT ALREADY! WE'RE RUNNING OUT OF BREATH!

Lee: ok!

-and with that, lee digs into his pocket…AND THROWS ALL THE LOLLIES THAT HAVE FOR THE SQUIRRELS!-

Ikk: OUR LOLLIES DAMMIT!

Hitsu: how the hell did you get them?

Lee: see? They've stopped! HAHAHA….oh no…

-the squirrels have an evil glare…-

Hitsu: DAMN! THEY'RE COMING FOR MORE!

Ikk: RUN!

Lee: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –girly scream-

Hitsu: _so not only has he lost ALL of our lollies…HE'S MADE THE SITUATION EVEN WORSE! Damn it all…_

**Group 5:**

Sasuke: nooo…itachi is hotter than me…itachi is hotter than me…itachi is-

Matsu: will you shut up?

Yumi: it's not beautiful…

Matsu: sooo…yumichika3

Yumi: what?

Matsu: are you secretly in love with deidara-kun?~

Sasuke: W-WHAT?

Yumi: yes…he's nice and goodlooking! and that's a beautiful thing!

Matsu: y-yeah…_omg…he's GAY._

Sasu: A-ARE YOU FREAKIN TELLING ME YOU'RE GAY?

Yumi: I didn't tell you, but…I think I am…or am I bisexual…? Hm…

Sasu and matsu: O_O _OMG…._

**Silence…**

**After 10 mins…**

Matsu: I think we ended up in the garden…

Sasu: what is this? A MAZE?

Yumi: its…huge…

-they are at the entrance of a maze…the maze is made out of…leaves, twigs, flowers, you name it!-

Sasu: hn…

Matsu: ooh! I see sakura-chan! SAKURA-CHAN! –waves-

**-Entering group 6!-**

Saku: hi matsumoto-san!

Matsu: haha! You're so polite! Just call me matsumoto!^^

Saku: ok!

Ichi: yo, yumichika, matsumoto and sasuke!

Sasu: hn…

Yumi and matsu: hellos~

Bya: why are you guys here?

Matsu: I dunno…we just ended up here…why are YOU guys here, captain kuchiki?

Bya: we just did.

Matsu: ==" r-right…!

Saku: hi sasuke-kun!

Sasu: hello sakura…

Ichi: what the hell are you guys doing? LETS GO! WE GOTTA BEAT THE OTHER GROUPS!

Everyone: OK!

**-its 5 mins since they walked inside the maze-**

Saku: is it just me…but why is the sky getting darker?

Matsu: I hear weird noises…

Ichi: how long is this damn maze?

Bya: just keep walking, kurosaki ichigo…

Ichi: I KNOW THAT! ==

Yumi: I think I just saw something move!

-everyone stops-

Sasu: W-WHAT?

Yumi: s-something big! Ahh! Im so scared! Heeelp me sasuke-kun! 3

Sasu: ARGH! GET LOST GAYTARD!

Saku: I-I think I hear something…

Bya: footsteps…

Ichi: shit…a-are we being followed…?

…

Yumi: RUN!

Everyone: WHAT? WHY?

Yumi: RUUUNNN! AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –girly scream-

-Everyone runs like a madman/madwoman-

-suddenly yumichika stops running-

Sasu: HUH? IS IT STILL FOLLOWING US?

Yumi: I don't know…

Ichi: WAS IT EVEN FOLLOWING US?

Yumi: I don't know…

-everyone groans-

Bya: lets continue walking…

Matsu: Y-YEAH!~

**After…10 mins…**

Saku: i-im scared…

Ichi: yeah…gotta hand it to girls to be scared…BE A MAN! **(note: IN UR **

**BLOODY FACE, SAKURA!)**

Saku: T_T" d-die…

Sasu: hnn…

Matsu: I think I see…footsteps?

Bya: where?

Matsu: h-here!

-matsumoto points to the ground…covered in footsteps going in one direction…the sky is getting dark…and the moon is out…the moon shines onto this dark shape in the distance…-

Yumi: w-what is that?

Saku: ahhh! Im so scared! Im so scared! –teary eyed)

Ichi: i-is that…

Bya: what? **(note: he is awfully self composed…)**

Ichi: i-i t-think…that is a p-person!

Sasu: n-no way…

**-changes to WHISPERING mode-**

Saku: run!

Yumi: i-i think I'm going to faint…

Matsu: d-don't! not at a time like this!

-the dark figure…is moving forward…-

Ichi: OMFG! Its coming!

Bya: yeah…it's probably a person…

saku: h-how can you say that so calmly?

-suddenly...-

yumi: n-no...

-the figure...lunges forward!-

everyone: (except byakuya of course...^^") AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! RUNNNNNN!

-everyone speeds away...anime version^^-

...

..

.

tobi: did tobi perhaps...overdid it a little?

**Group 7:**

ten: yaayyy! 6 lollies!

shika: we're doing pretty well...i gotta admit...

chad: yeah

**-after...5 mins...-**

ten: ahhh! im tired! im going to the kitchen to see what's there! be right back!

shika: ok, don't take too long

chad: mm...

ten: do you guys want anything?

shika: orange juice...if there's any. Chad? how about you?

chad: same then

ten: okay then!

-after 10 mins...-

chad: she's still not back...

shika: oh man...lets check on her then... _i hope nothing has happened..._

-entering the kitchen...-

shika and chad find **group 8 **there as well!

shika: h-huh? why are you guys here?

naru: WHAT DO YOU FREAKIN THINK?

dei: we've lost chouji un!

shika: omgosh...

chad: we've lost tenten...

naru and dei: NOT YOU TOO!

shika: oh shit...where could they have gone?

chad: judging from this...i don't think they ran away...

dei: its kidnap yeah

naru: N-NO WAY!

shika: yes way, now lets get moving! we'll find them together!

dei: right

-meanwhile...in a small storeroom...-

ten: OI! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?

chouji: let me out! i dropped my chip packet!

tobi: tobi says be quiet! you're only staying in here for a few minutes!

ten and chou: h-huh? tobi?

tobi: we just have to pretend this is a kidnap...thats all! yay! tobi is so smart! hahahahaha...

ten: y-you mean...

chou: t-that spider-man cosplay was you?

tobi: kekeke...why of course...

ten and chou: O.O" _oh my gawd..._

-**flashback...-**

tenten: oh hey chouji! what are _you _doing here?

chou: getting chips!

ten: r-right..._i should have known..._

-suddenly...a bug gust of wind blows into the kitchen...(by a fan of course...but tenten and chouji don't know that)

spiderman: HAHAHA! I AM HERE! NO NEED TO FEAR! GYA HAHAHA!

ten and chou: w-what? SPIDERMAN?

tobi=cosplaying as spiderman...WITH A BASKETBALL FACE? (tenten and chouji are too stupid/shocked/dazed/lovesick to know)

spiderman: ok...hey you! the one with meatballs in her hair!

chou: m-meatballs...-drools-

ten: who? M-ME?

spiderman: yes you...who else has meatballs? (tenten's buns)

chou: i can't take it any longer...MEAT BALLS! -runs after tenten-

ten: ARGH! WHAT THE HELL?

-everyone is running-

spiderman: COME HERE! COME HERE! I KNOW A PLACE TO HIDE! but...

ten: PLEASE TELL ME! QUICK! BUT? WHAT DO YOU WANT?

spiderman: hehehe...

ten: ARGH! WHAT THE HELL! COME ON!

-they see a small room ahead...storeroom to be exact-

ten: do i go in there?

spider: YES! IN YOU GO! -opens the door-

ten: thank you so m-

spider: YES! IN YOU GO TOO!

-chouji runs in as well-

ten: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

dei: where the hell are they un! -getting impatient-

shika: dammit...

naru: kidnap...kidnap...terrible...how could they have done this...who did it...

chad: naruto-san...

dei: QUIT YOUR MUMBLING YEAH! OR I'LL SHUT THAT MOUTH OF YOURS FOR GOOD!

naru: s-scary...

_DING DING DING!_

chad: thats the bell...

shika: looks like the lolly hunt...is finished?

dei: lets go and see if the others have found them hmm!

chad: mm...

* * *

FINALLY! YAAYYY! ITS FINISHED! *WOOT*

Hope it was interesting!

Reviews please! -

1 more wk b4 skool...dammit! =="

oh yes! my devianart as promised...i have drawn stuff...but i haven't got the time to post them yet...ehehe..^^"

KylieLaughs

**EVERYONE! PLEASE HELP ME WITH ANY SUGGESTIONS WITH A PAIRING FOR A NEW FANFIC! THANKS SO MUCH!**


	14. ANNOUNCEMENT! TEEHEE xD

ANNOUNCEMENT GUYS! O.O"

Ok...here's da deal...DO NOT WORRY! I AM STILL ALIVE! XD

I am so sorry to those who have been reading and waiting for the next chapter, i just have so much to do these days and i can't really keep up...so i'll have to update in the holidays :)

Do not worry! i am definetly not ditching this fanfic! I WILL FINISH IT YEH! x)

Oh btw, i am changing my name! (no comment jujube.25) teehee..

kanda-lavi-allen-yeh

Thanks so much guys!

I will def. upload on the hols!

Have fun guys!

P.S. Any suggestions for a new fanfic?


	15. LORD VOLDY! RUKIA CAPTURED!

YAPPAAAA! Gya hahaha! It sure is nice to be updating again….after all those years…*sighs* Jokes Jokes! Kekekeke^^ I am so sorry, it took me a while to write this.

Anyways, I hope you guys are enjoying your break if you are having one…or just had one…or you are about to have one…ehehe…have fun and stress less yeah!.

I'm thinking of writing up a new fanfic for Hitman Reborn! Any suggestions please feel free to tell me!

**Oh! Also! This chapter and anything to do Harry Potter in any other chaps (esp. the next one) is dedicated to Jujube.25! ^.^ Enjoy! I WILL SHOW YOU I DO KNOW SOME THINGS ABOUT HP!**

Well then…ENJOY!

Recap:

_shika: dammit..._

_naru: kidnap...kidnap...terrible...how could they have done this...who did it..._

_chad: naruto-san..._

_dei: QUIT YOUR MUMBLING YEAH! OR I'LL SHUT THAT MOUTH OF YOURS FOR GOOD!_

_naru: s-scary..._

_DING DING DING!_

_chad: thats the bell..._

_shika: looks like the lolly hunt...is finished?_

_dei: lets go and see if the others have found them hmm!_

_chad: mm..._

**Chapter 13:**

- **Lord Voldy? Rukia captured!-**

Everyone: W-WHAT?

Ten: N-no way…so you're saying that….SPIDERMAN DOESN'T EXIST?

Tobi: N-no! Tobi does not say that! I-it's just that…Tobi…just…uh…

Neji: you'll pay for this…after all that effort I went through… *fist at the ready*

Ino and Renji: WHAT EFFORT HUH? ARGH!

Ita: hmm…just like we expected it to be…tobi huh?

Sas: BUT WHY A RUBBISH DUMP, YOU BASKETBALLED SHIT-HOLE?

Dei: un…

Ikk: DAMN YOU!

Lee: It was worth it! The power of youth approves of it! Squirrels!

Hitsu: if I hear one more word about squirrels….your damn neck is mine.

Saku: CHA!

Ishida: what's that supposed to mean?

Chou: F-FOOD….F-FOOD….

Ichi: g-ghost….s-save me….

Bya: so that "so called" monster was you as well?

Tobi: YESSS!~ KEKEKEKEKEKE^^

Sasu and yumi: THIS IS NOT A LAUGHING MATTER DAMMIT!

Shika: argh….all this was for nothing….what a pain….

Inoue: no! it was fun! Right everyone?

Hina: y-yes!

Everyone: …_say that again?_

Saso: how freaking annoying…

Ita: why don't we eat now? I'm getting hungry

Inou: a-ah! Y-yes! *blush*

Dei: wait hmm! So who won yeah?

Tobi: well…

Ten: YES?

Tobi: well…..CYA! *rushes off in high speed mode*

Matsu: how cute…~

Bya: hang on….before we eat….

Renji: yes captain?

Bya: rukia is missing.

***Silence***

…

**..**

**.**

Inou: WHHAAATT? KUCHIKI-SAN?

Ichi and ren: RUKIA?

Saso: you sure byakuya? Let's see…

Dei: no…she is not here…

Kisa: was she even here for the lolly hunt?

***Silence***

*Byakuya goes to emo corner*

Bya: h-how c-can I not know if she was missing…..* words floating out of "so-called" emo corner* w-what kind of brother am i…..w-what if she was…..what if….

Ikk: h-hey! C-captain! Calm down man!

-everyone is awfully surprised as Byakuya is always calm in these situations*

Ino: LET'S ALL LOOK FOR HER!

Hina: y-yes! We must hurry!

Shika: ahhh….

Chou: I'LL GO LOOK IN THE KITCHEN!

Ten: upstairs!

**-Everyone starts looking-**

**15 mins….has passed.**

Saku: I have found a letter!

Ino: hmph.

Dei: what does it say?

Naru: RAMEN! IT SAYS I WANT RA-

Sasu: shut up!

hitsu: ...

Matsu: maybe it will tell us where rukia is~

Ita: let me take a look at it please

Ok….it says:

_**I have kdinapped the girl. Go to the shops and you will find a red suit case.**_

Lord Voldy and co.

Ishi: L-lord Voldy?

hitsu: he must be a real retard...he even spelt 'kidnapped' wrong... **AN. it was on purpose! i know how to spell! ...i think...**

Shika: the only "so-called" Voldy I would know would be from…

Everyone: HARRY POTTER!

Bya: what?

Naru: let's go to the shops to buy ramen then!

Chou: FOOD!

Neji: contact lenses?

Ten: WE'RE LOOKING FOR RUKIA-CHAN!

..

..

.

**-Shops-**

Ita: red suitcase…

Yumi: this place….is not beautiful! Red is not a beautiful colour either…

Inou: we have to hurry! Otherwise kuchiki-san will-

Dei: please….woman….you're making the situation worse yeah

Chad: mm…..*nod nod*

Shika: found it! *brings out suitcase*

Ichi: where dammit?

Hitsu: we need a key?

Saku: but there is no key we can use!

Ishi: out of the way please *glasses shine*

Ren: i-ishida?

-ishida takes out his needles-

Ichi: oh yeah! Way to go ishida!

Ishi: …

-and pokes the key hole-*POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE*

Ikk: WHHAATT? YOU'RE GONNA BREAK IT!

Lee: yes! The power of youth is in him! KEEP FIGHTING!

Bya: . . .

Ishi: ok…done

- ….the lock is broken!-

Chad: ok…I'll help open it *wrenches it open*

Dei: there's another sheet un?

Kisa: well you didn't expect rukia-san will be in the suit case did you?

Dei: w-well…that's…uh…

Bya: it reads…

**_Buy 3 loaves of bread, a wig and a nose. Then go to Summer hotel. Ask the reception lady for my name and she will tell you my room number! 3_**

Lord Voldy and co.

Hina: r-room?

hitsu: n-nose? why a nose? bread is understandable...

Saso: what is he doing with the girl I wonder…

Inou: SHE IS HAVING A TEA PARTY!

Everyone: Say What?

Yumi: deidara-kun! Let's buy food together! 3

Dei: huh? *clueless*

-yumichika grabs deidara and runs into the shop-

Ita: deidara! Buy the wig!

Inou: u-uh…

Kisa: I'll stay here

Chad: …?

Inou: I-I'll go buy the 3 loaves of bread!

Hina: I'll g-go with you

Naru: ramen….ramen….

hitsu: SHUT UP! STUPID RAMEN BOY!

Ren: I'll buy the nose…_nose? WHERE THE HELL DO YOU GET THAT?_

Shika: I'll come

Ita: have fun –smiles-

Saso: yeah –smirks-

Sasu: hn..

* * *

**-Yumichika and Deidara-**

Yumi: deidara-chan! Your hair is so beautiful!

Dei: w-why thank you?

~Awkwardness~

-Yumichika is humming happily-

Dei: Just where the hell do we find a wig?

Yumi: well…we can use yours! Its beau-

Dei: GET LOST! NO WAY IN HELL BASTARD!

Yumi: my, my…what a hot-headed one…

Dei: hmph….we'll just keep looking hmm

Yumi: yes yes! 3

Dei: _seriously…if you lay a hand on my hair….your hair is mine….then you can be as bald as that bald monk outside…_

**-Outside-**

Ikk: *achooo!*

Neji: bless you…..

Ikk: thanks kid, man….someone must be talking or thinking about me….

Neji: …you bald man….

Ikk: *vein popping* WHY YOU!

* * *

-**Inoue and Hinata-**

Inou: bread, bread, bread….lalalalalala, bread~

Hina: i-inoue-san? Is this even the bread section?

Inou: huh? Where are we then?

Hina: u-uh…the….

Inoue and hina: UNDERWEAR SECTION?

-both are blushing-

Inou: l-let's get out of here!

Hina: e-eeekk!

…

..

.

Inou: are we safe?

Hina: y-yes, I guess

Inou: phew! I'm glad the underwear monster didn't catch us!

Hina: h-huh? W-well…yes, of course! _W-what is the underwear monster?_

* * *

**-Renji and Shikamaru-**

Ren: SERIOUSLY….A NOSE….A DAMN NOSE?

Shika: where are we going to find THAT?

Ren: n-no idea….

Shika: *sighs* well…we'll have to hurry, otherwise rukia-san will be in danger

Ren: y-yeah….

..

.

-Arrived at the nose section of the shop?-

Ren: HOW MANY NOSES ARE THERE?

-Laying out before them….are piles and piles of noses….and all different categories-

Shika: ….w-what size?

Ren: long and pointy? _why the hell do we need a nose anyway?_

Shika: hmmm….how about….big and fat? And kind of stumpy at the same time?

Ren: O.O" …..TREE STUMP!

Shika: S-say what?

Ren: hahahahah

Shika: =.=" or…long and pointy like Pinocchio?

Ren: uh….i like tree stump *thumbs up*

Shika: -sweat drop- u-uh ok?

* * *

**-outside-**

Sasu: what is taking them so long?

Saku: sasuke-kun's right!

Naru: no he's not, ramen's RIGHT!

Ita: rukia-san's life is in danger…

Bya: *twitch*

Ichi: well….now that you said that itachi...byakuya's probably thinking: IF YOU DON'T HURRY UP….YOU'RE ALL DEAD!

Bya: n-nice joke, kurosaki ichigo. _H-how can he read my mind?_

* * *

Reviews please!

Oh!

**BTW! I CHANGED MY NAME AGAIN! SORRY IF IT'S ANNOYING ^^"**

**It is...**

VARIA-SQUALO-RAWR

No Comment Jujube.25! xD

STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAP! YOU ARE LISTENING TO "GYAAHAHAHAH'S" RADIO STATION-1092332938.455!


	16. LORD VOLDY! RUKIA CAPTURED! PART 2!

YO! IM BACK! So sorry, I know its been really delayed and stuff...

Gya hahaha! Hope you're all doing well:D khikhikhi~

LATER! D

Recap:

_Sasu: what is taking them so long?_

_Saku: sasuke-kun's right!_

_Naru: no he's not, ramen's RIGHT!_

_Ita: rukia-san's life is in danger…_

_Bya: *twitch*_

_Ichi: well….now that you said that itachi...byakuya's probably thinking: IF YOU DON'T HURRY UP….YOU'RE ALL DEAD!_

_Bya: n-nice joke, kurosaki ichigo. H-how can he read my mind?_

* * *

**Chapter 14:**

**-No Nose?-**

Ita: ok...so we've got everything now...

Sas: Let's get going.

Bya: Rukia, Rukia, Rukia, Rukia-

Ren: C-captain?

Kisa: Where is Summer Hotel?

Dei: who knows, un?

Inoue: well, it is Summer now...so I guess maybe-

Shika and chad: that's not the point here!

Inoue: r-right! Haha!

Ita: no use standing here, we'll walk around and see where they are.

Bya: run, you mean... –glare glare-

Ita: u-uh, yes... –sweatdrops-

**Meanwhile...**

Rukia wakes up to find herself being tied up in a dark closet with only a stream of light coming through the ajar door. _Where am I? Where is everyone else? Nii-sama!_

Rukia: freaking rope, how dare they tie me-

'...'

SAY WHAATT? WHY WAS I TIED UP IN TOILET PAPER? WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD TIE SOMEONE UP IN TOILET PAPER? **(AN: Voldemort would of course...)**

Of course, her kidnappers heard her and made their way towards the closet with toilet paper hanging out of it. Suddenly, Rukia storms out of the closet, took one horrified glance at her kidnappers and immediately got into a fighting pose.

Rukia: w-who are you people? Why am I here? What do you want with me? _T-they're so scary...appearance alone..._

Orochimaru: Well, well...you ssshouldn't be ssoo loud, Rukia-chan~ _Rukia: this guy sounds like a snake...WTH, HE EVEN LOOKS LIKE ONE! Hang on, how does he know my name?_

Kabuto: should I tie her back up, Orochimaru-sama? _Rukia: I bet he doesn't even know how to tie someone..._

Oroch: no, Kabuto. Just leave her for now...I'm sure the othersss will come for her

Kabu: yes, Orochimaru-sama.

**Meanwhile...back to the others...**

Sas: just where the shit is it?

Hitsu: maybe we should ask someone?

Matsu: good idea, captain!~

Yumi: who? Everyone here is just not beautiful enough to ask! Even their aura is not beau-

Chou: the BBQ shop manager? –hopeful-

Shika: if we go there, you'll just end up ordering every single meat there is on the menu...

Ten: and eat it!

Ren: no then...

Chou:

Dei: hair salon manager hmmm?

Tobi: YEAH! THEN SENPAI WILL END UP GETTING A HAIRCUT!

Dei: GO TO HELL, TOBI!

Yumi: NOOOO! DEIDARA-KUN'S BEAUTIFUL HAIR WILL NOT BE RUINED!

Dei: h-huh...?

Saku: where should we go?

Hina: I-i see a hotel there...w-will it be the one rukia-san is in?

Bya: WHERE?

Ichi: w-whoa, byakuya...calm down man!

**At Summer Hotel**

Lady: Welcome to Sum-

Bya: Lord Voldy!

Lady: S-sorry sir, can you please repeat that? -a bit taken back due to the sudden outburst-

Bya: -starts to lose temper- My precious sister's life is at stake and here you are telling me to repeat myself? I meant Lo-

Naru: he means Lord Rame-

Ino: SHUT UP! RAMEN FREAK!

Lee: then he means the Lord of the Pow-

Sas: shut the f**k up...or you can visit the gates of hell. –gives death glare-

Everyone: y-yes, sir!

Everyone: y-yes, sir!

Ita: -sighs and smiles at the lady politely- We're looking for Lord...Voldy.

Lady: -blush blush- A-ah y-yes! His room number is 243, level 30. The lifts are that way, sir.

Ita: Thank you

sasu: L-level 32?

Ishi: H-hey! The lifts are broken!

Everyone: WHAATT?

Bya: R-rukia...

ikk: U-uh...captain kuchiki?

-Byakuya makes a dash for the stairs-

ren: w-wait! Captain!

matsu: And the loving brother makes a dash for the stairs...will he make it...? DA DAA DUMM!~ -drumroll-

saku: exercise!

ino: lose fat!

kisa: but you two are already skinny enough...

Tobi: SASORI-SENPAI DOESN'T LIKE SKINNY GIRLS!

Sas: damn right...

...

hang on...SAY WHAT YOU BASTARD?

dei: shut up and climb these stairs yeah!

hina: w-we're not even up to level 3!

tobi: OHH! OOH! TOBI KNOWS!

hitsu: what _do _you know...?

shika: please not something stupid...climbing stairs is already bad enou-

naru: not for chouji! He needs it!

**Eerie silence~**

Chou: ARE YOU IMPLYING THAT IM FAT, NARUTO?

naru: _ahh...i forgot about that..._N-no! I mean, exercise is good for us! R-right guys?

sasu: loser.

Tobi: EVERYONE! THE FIRST THREE PEOPLE TO GET TO OUR DESTINATION...GETS A FREE ICE-CREAM!

Neji: how many scoops?

Ten: How about five? -eyes sparkling-

Tobi: OK! FIVE SCOOPS FOR THE FIRST PERSON, FOUR FOR THE NEXT AND THREE FOR THE THIRD PERSON! TOBI LOVES ICE CREAMS!

Sasori and Deidara: Can you even afford the ice-cream , idiot?

Tobi: u-uh...TOBI WILL MANAGE!...somehow...

Chou: DO WE START YET?

Ichi: h-hey! Byakuya's winning!

Saku: CHAAA! I AM GETTING THAT ICE CREAM!

Ino: OUT OF THE WAY, FOREHEAD GIRL!

Shika: I thought you guys didn't want to get fat? **(AN: Good point there...)**

**And the Climbing Stairs Contest is on...**

**Level 5**

Ren: ICE CREAM!

Neji: No! I'm getting the ice-cream! IT IS MY DESTINY!

Ren: SHADDUP, NO EYES!

Neji: WHAT. DID. YOU. SAY? YOU SHIKAMARU-HAIRSTYLE-LIKE BASTARD?

Ren: huh? –stares at shikamaru- OMGOSH! OUR HAIRSTYLES _DO _LOOK THE SAME!

Shika: D-don't drag me into this...

Ikk: HEY! NEJI'S BEATING YOU, RENJI!

Ren: AAHHH! NOOO! GET BACK HERE, NO EYES!

**Level 10**

Hina: h-how many stairs are there?

Inou: Come on, Hinata-san! OOhhh! I know! -goes through bag-

Hina: w-what...?

Inou: HERE! I MADE THIS THE OTHER DAY! ITS MY SUPER SUPER HEALTHY ENERGY DRINK!

-Hinata's eyes widen and makes her way even quicker up the stairs-

Hina: I-im fine, Inoue-san! –rushes up the stairs-

Kisa: does that really work, woman? She's so fast now...

Ishi: GET AWAY! NOOOO! -remembering Inoue's cooking the other day-

Dei: u-urgh...w-what did you make it from un?

Inoue: aha! It's made from...tomatoes, bananas, watermelon, salt and vinegar chips, strawberries, pumpkins, grass, salt and pepp-

Dei: ENOUGHH! K-kisame...b-bucket...

Kisa: h-hey hey! Sasori! Help!

Sas: WHAT? I WANT THE ICE-CREAM DAMMIT!

Inou: ...and Chinese Herbal Medicine!

Dei: N-no... –throws up on Kisame-

Kisa: NOOOOO! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU DEIDARA!

Sas: ...

Tobi: LOOKS LIKE DEIDARA-SENPAI AND KISAME-SENPAI ARE OUT OF THE GAME!

**Level 15**

Ten: ICE-CREAM HERE I COME!

Lee: THE POWER OF YOUTH TELLS ME TO WIN THIS ICE CREAM! OTHERWISE I WON'T BE A MAN!

Chou: WELL, SAME GOES FOR ME! BBQ PORK!

Lee: THIS IS ICE-CREAM, CHOUJI!

Chou: WELL, SAME THING!

Ten: =.=" N-no it isn't...

Matsu: heyhey, Captain!

Hitsu: what?

Matsu: you would like the ice-cream right?

Hitsu:...why?

Matsu: because...I saw you the other day...and you were saying something along the lines of: "Hyourinmaru! Hyourinmaru!" at the freezer...

Hitsu: -shock horror look on his face- W-well...i-it was...my pet dragon I received from my grandma...

Matsu: in the freezer?~

Hitsu: w-well actually...it was just the brand of my favourite ice-blocks I saw in the freezer...

Matsu: a brand named "Hyourinmaru"?

Hitsu: YES! Now stop asking questions! -glares at Matsumoto-

Matsu: Y-yes, captain! -giggles- _Brand named Hyourinmaru..._

**Level 20**

Saku: CCHHHAAA! I'M GONNA WIN!

Ino: NO YOU'RE NO, FOREHEAD GIRL!

Saku: INO PIG!

Ino: FOREHEAD GIRL!

Saku: INO PI-

Ino: -scratches sakura-

Saku: WHY YOU! -scratches ino-

Yumi: Sorry ladies, but cat-fights are just NOT BEAUTIFUL!

Saku: DAAMMM YOU, INO PIG!

Ita: Please shut up.

Sasu: I agree with you...for once!

Ita: Well, little brother...you agree with me _all _the time

Sasu: Says who?

Ita: Says your mum

Sasu: w-what? MY MUM _IS _YOUR MUM, ITACHI!

Ita: Got you there... –laughs-

**Level 25**

Chad: 5 more levels...

Naru: RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN

Chad: Naruto...we're going for ice-cream, not ramen...

Naru: -stops and stares at chad-

Chad: N-naruto...?

Naru: W-WE'RE...NOT GOING FOR RAMEN?1? -shock, horror- *** DA DA DUUMMM* *Drumroll***

Chad: N-no...

Naru: NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Chad: N-naruto! Please calm down!

Naru: NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY BABY! RAAMMEENN! NNNNOO-

-Chad punches him-

-Naruto shuts up-

Chad: w-was it too hard? –picks Naruto up and carries him over his shoulder- Oh well...at least it's more quiet.

Tobi: NARUTO IS OUT OF THE GAME! COME ON EVERYONE! THE ICE-CREAM IS WAITING IS FOR YOU!

Chad: I think I take that back...

**Level 25**

Ichi: nearly there!

Ishi: hmph!

Ichi: aw, come on ishida! Don't 'hmph' me!

Ishi: shut up, kurosaki...

Sas: how many Freakin stairs are there?

Hina: a-a lot...

Sas: that doesn't answer anything, girl...

Hina: r-right...

Ishi: you're so slow, kurosaki!

Ichi: SAY WHAT? -ichigo rushes to overtake ishida- WHO'S SLOW NOW HUH?

Ishi: you're still slow...- pokes ichigo with his sewing needle-

Ichi: NNNOOO! OWW! DAMN YOU, ISHIDA! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS! –tumbling down the stairs-

Kon: ah, I'm back..?

Ishi: now its you...what the heck?

Kon: aahh! Hinata-san!~ -flying towards Hinata-

Hina: k-kon-san?

Kon: Hinata-san! I missed yo-

Sas: get lost, you stuffed bastard. –punches him out of the way and rushes up the stairs-

...

..

.

Hina: k-kon-san?

Ishi: sasori-san's desperate...i guess...

**Level 30!**

-Byakuya's the only one on this level-

Tobi: wow! Byakuya-senpai! You're really good at this!

Bya: obviously...she's my sister.

Tobi: HOW ABOUT TOBI'S ICE CREAM?

Bya: You can give it to my sister.

Tobi: byakuya-senpai...may I ask you some questions?

Bya: be quiet...i'm concentrating on getting to my sister...

Tobi: where do you live?

Bya: ...

Tobi: what's your favourite food?

Bya: ... **(AN: Byakuya: my sister. - GA HAHAH! Not part of the story! Would be hilarious though)**

Tobi: what dream did you have last night?

Bya:... shut up...

Tobi: Do you like Tobi?

Bya: NO. **(AN: Byakuya: I like my sister- not part of it remember! Just a side note! Ga ha ha!)**

Tobi: -shock- YES YOU DO!

Bya: if you ask another stupid question...i'll strangle you. –glares-

Tobi: But then you won't get to your beloved sister! **(AN: Good point, Tobi has finally made a smart comment)**

...

..

.

Tobi: how old are you?

...

..

.

no comment

Tobi: hey! Answer Tobi! Are you really _that_ old?

...

..

Bya: -snaps- IF MY SISTER GETS RAPED, IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT YOU LITTLE SHIT! -changed the subject-

Tobi: -wide eyed in shock- Y-yes...Tobi totally understands...

-if anyone else saw that...yep, they would be in shock as well...Byakuya losing his cool...is not cool-

**And finally...**

**Room 243:**

Ichi: how do we open the door?

Sas: its called-

-byakuya punches the door down in desperation-

sas: ...that.

Oroch: who is dissturbing our peaacccee?~

Ita: what peace?

sasu: O-OROCHIMARU? - faints-

ita: h-hey, little brother... -catches sasuke- **(AN: awww...brotherly love...)**

Everyone of the Hidden Leaf...or in Naruo: OMGOSH! ITS OROCHIMARU!

sas: that...fucking bastard...

bya: where. is. my. sister.? -deadly atmosphere- byakuya is ready to kill

ren: who's Orochimaru?

ikk: snake guy...

yumi: defintely not beautiful!~

hitsu: ...eyeliner?

matsu: orane eyeliner is better!~

inou: what shampoo does he use? his hair is nice and silky!

ishi: bad taste in clothing...

...

..

.

rukia: nii-sama! -rukia is being tied up in the corner...with sticky tape?-

shika: and who the hell uses sticky tape to tie someone up?

ino: stick someone up?

bya: GIVE ME BACK MY SISTER! -about to run towards Orochimaru-

Voldy: hold it right there... -snaky voice-

Everyone: W-WHA! N-NO NOSE!

* * *

There we go!

Hope you liked it!=D

-THEULTIMATEGREENBOSS


	17. Raining CRAP

Ahaha~ Thank you so much for the reviews, favouriting and story alerting! It makes my day a whole lot better!=D

Terribly sorry for the awfully late update!

Ah ok, I'm sorry if your favourite from Harry Potter is Voldemort..ehehe...You'll see if you read it though...

Here we go yes!

* * *

Recap:

_rukia: nii-sama! -rukia is being tied up in the corner...with sticky tape?-_

_shika: and who the hell uses sticky tape to tie someone up?_

_ino: stick someone up?_

_bya: GIVE ME BACK MY SISTER! -about to run towards Orochimaru-_

_Voldy: hold it right there... -snaky voice-_

_Everyone: W-WHA! N-NO NOSE!_

* * *

**-Chapter 15- Raining...crap.**

Sas: O-oh...freaking h-hell...

Ita: N-no way...?

Kisa: MY FISHIES ARE SCARED-

Hitsu: Shitless.

Matsu and Yumi: UGLY.

Bya: W-what...

Ichi: Where the hell is his nose?

Dei: Can't you see, idiot? He doesn't have one un!

Everyone is commenting on Voldemort's face, saying he has NO NOSE, HE'S BALD, and many others I'm sure you can think of. Voldemort, Orochimaru and the rest of their henchmen...are just standing there...abit speechless.

Saku: No will date_ this_ guy! CHA!

Ino: Disgusting. -gives a look of disapproval-

Voldemort feels like he has been shot in the heart with a very sharp arrow**. (AN: You can imagine that too! Anime-styled!)**

Inoue: He's not _that_ useless!

Hina: W-what d-do you mean...I-inoue-san..? -about to faint from shock due to even looking at Voldy-

Shika: Better rethink that, Inoue-san...

Inoue: I'LL COOK HIM!

Everyone: U-uh...say...WHAT?

Dei: U-urgh...woman...un...

Sasu: Even I have more fangirls than this guy...

Naru and Ita: Really now, Sasuke/Little brother?

Sasu: Hn...especially more than _you_, Itachi!

Ita: Want to compare?

Sasu: SURE! I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU!

Tobi: THE CORNER'S ALL YOURS, ITACHI-SENPAI!

Naru: Well...I have all my RAMEN! BEAT THAT!

The argument between fangirls has begun for them...Now, back to the others!

* * *

Yumi: hmph –flicks hair- Just not beautiful!

Chou: he's...not...appetizing.

Shika: t-that's not the point here... –sweatdrops-

Everyone is either talking amongst themselves or insulting Voldemort.

Sas: SHUT THE HELL UP! ALL OF YOU! –Vein popping-

Dei: un...?

Inou: h-he's scary... –hides behind chad-

Ita: now now, calm down sasori...your blood press-

Sas: you too. –the ultimate death glare-

Ita: y-yes...

Voldy: f-finally...-sniffles- sssome peace and quiet... now-

Sas: the girl is ours. We're taking her back, no nose. –walks towards Rukia, only to be intervened by Orochimaru-

Oroch: oh...i don't think sssoo...sasori-kun...

Sas: you...you betrayer! I will get you for what you did to us! –lunges towards Orochimaru-

Oroch: and what did I do...ssasori-kun...? –smiles "innocently"-

Dei: AHA! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO STOLE ALL OUR SAVINGS AND PROFITS IN OUR LITTLE BUSINESS UN!

Ita: You betrayed us! How dare you! We were happy working in our own home-made Mc Donalds!

Ten: h-home made...

Ichi: MC DONALDS?

Chou: OOH OOH! WHERE? WHERE?

Oroch: m-me? –blinks innocently- Are you sssure you have the right person?

Kabu: orochimaru-sama...

Yumi: GAH! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! THEY'RE BOTH TOO FREAKING UGLY! –runs out of the room, shielding his eyes-

Ikk: o-oi! Yumichika! –runs out of the room as well-

Voldy: no...he'ss gone...and I thought I had a companion...-stares sadly at everyone else-

Naru: a bald companion...perhaps?

Voldy: why yess...you're quite smart little boy... –sighs- we both even wear eyeliner...sssoo I thought...we could be friendsss... –teary-

Ren: E-EYELINER? HAAA HAHAHA! RIDICULOUS!

Shika: Guys...

-ignores Shikamaru, everyone continues with what they were doing-

Shika: GUYS! WHAT ABOUT RUKIA?

...

..

.

-Silence-

-Everyone is feeling guilty-

Hina: r-rukia-san...w-we're sorry!

Bya: r-rukia...what have I done? I- i...i just left you there!

Ren: c-calm down...captain...

Inoue: i-it's ok, kuchiki-san-

Sasu: don't say anything...you're only going to-

Inoue: We all know the truth hurts! –smiles and pats byakuya sympathetically on the back-

Sasu: -make it worse...

Naru: a bit late...sasuke

Sasu: shut up, loser.

Bya: ...forgive me, Rukia! I have been a terrible brother! Forgi-

Kisa: going to rescue her or not?

Bya: -glowers at Kisame- yes, I will.

Chad: ready...to go...

Ishi: I wonder what this is going to turn into...

Neji: you don't even have to guess, the next thing you know...this whole hotel is going to get trashed...

Hitsu: and I'm not paying for that.

Sas: LET'S KILL THAT BASTARD!

Tobi: WORLD DOMINATION! KILL THAT BALDY! YAY!

Chou: EAAATTT HIM!

Rukia: h-huh...?

**CHAAAARRRRGGGEEE!**

* * *

**-And the Fight Begins...-**

Neji: - runs towards Voldy- AAAARRGGHH! HAIR WHIP! -swish swish-

Voldy: -dodges- Hmph! I can do that as well!

Ichi: You sure? –points finger at Voldy- You don't even have hair!

Sas: ...called "Voldy the Baldy" for a reason...

Ita: -Grabs a bottle of Pantene Shampoo- Suck this, Snake bastard!

Dei: W-wait, Itachi! Don't open...

Ita: -opens the shampoo lid and hurls it at Orochimaru-

Dei: ...it...un.

-The Pantene Shampoo's contents fly across the room, literally raining Pantene down on everyone-

Sasu: I-itachi! You bastard! –points his finger accusingly at Itachi who was grinning from ear to ear, awfully proud of himself-

Inou: Raining Pantene! Shall I add this to my cooking?

Chou: Yum? –sticks his tongue out to taste the falling Pantene-

Shika: C-chouji! Spit it out! -stares at his friend in disbelief-

Ita: -smiles- I've...always wanted to do this...

-The Pantene aims for Orochimaru who is glaring at the bottle in digust-

Oroch: Ha! How _can_ you use Pantene, Itachi-kun? Disgussting! I use... –displays a bottle of Sunsilk-

Saku: Ergh! How _can_ you use that?

Yumi: I told you! Just NOT beautiful! I use...-grabs a bottle of Garnier-

Ino: Hmph! How _can_ you guys use those ridiculous shampoos? I use... –grabs a bottle of Palmolive-

Inou: ooohh! Fight fight fight fight fight!

Sas: D-don't...y-you guys...

Tobi: Why not, Sasori-sama? -absolutely clueless as always-

Ita: no way...Pantene is the best!

Oroch: oh yeah, itachi-kun? –opens lid-

Kabu: O-orochimaru-sama...you better not...

Ino and Yumi: EAT THIS!

-The three of them open the shampoo lids and fling them across the room at one another-

Bya: Rukia! –grabs Rukia and the both of them take cover-

Lee: BOOYAH! THE POWER OF YOUTH TELLS ME TO FIGHT AS WELL! HERE I GO! –grabs all the hair conditioner he sees (5 bottles), opens the lid and throws them up into the air-

Ikk: ARE YOU CRAZY, SQUIRELL FREAK? –grabs Lee and throws him out the window-

Hitsu: _Finally_ got rid of him...good job, Ikkaku. –thumbs up-

Lee: WWWAAAAAHHH! POWER OF YOUTH! –splat-

-The contents of the shampoos and conditioners rain down on everyone. A mixture of many different colours...- **(AN: Try to imagine this...in slow motion would be good)**

Ishi: hmmm...it smells nice... –sniffs the air-

Hina: i-it does too...

Chad: yeah...what flavour I wonder...

Ten: THAT'S NOT THE POINT HERE!

-True indeed, the room smelt wonderful...as if one was in a room full of fragrant flowers-

Voldy: Since we've already got into this mess... –grabs toilet paper- Why not continue making a mess, agree Nagini?

Nagini: Yesssssssss... –slither slither-

Saku and Ino: AAAHHH! A SNAKE! NOOO!

Ren: O-oi, baldy! W-what are you...

-Voldemort throws the toilet paper into the air-

* * *

Kisa: N-now it's raining toilet paper?

Matsu: hehe, how fun!~

Neji: Hmph, oh yeah? –grabs a hose...-

Shika: N-NO! NEJI!

Hina: Neji-sama!

Dei: Oh...my...

Sas: NEJI, YOU IDIOT! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DO-

-Too late...Neji opens the tap and water flies everywhere. Unfortunately, he does not know how to control the hose...so he throws it on the ground and leaves it squirming due to the pressure of the water-

Voldy and Oroch: N-noooooo! My snake-skin!

Bya: What the hell... –ducks for cover with Rukia-

Ruk: N-nii-sama... –looks awfully worried...after all, they came to rescue her...and now this has happened-

Matsu: Water? Captain! What do we do?

Hitsu: ...I-I'm...out of here...

Ren: U-uh...the door...

-The door is gooey and slimy due to the shampoo and conditioners-

Hitsu: u-uh...I-I pass...

Ichi: NEJI! YOU BASTARD!

Sas: Turn off the freaking tap!

Tobi: TOBI CAN'T! -gets hosed with water- AHA! TOBI HAS A MASK! TOBI IS PROTECTED!

Dei: Nothing to be proud un!

Tobi: TOBI HAS ANOTHER IDEA! –grabs a suspicious looking red brimmed tub-

Kisa: Tobi! What are you doing? My fishie!

Naru: What's that...?

Tobi: YOU'LL SEE! TAA DAA! -Flings the suspicious-looking tub...-

Chad: W-what's inside...

...

..

.

* * *

...

**TOMATO SAUCE?**

Sas: F##K NO!

Shika: O-oh...my...G*d...

Yumi, Saku, Ino: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY HAIR! AAAHHHH! -runs around frantically-

Ita and Sasu: -chanting- Please wake up, please wake up, please wake up, this is a dream, this is a dream, this is a-

Ren: BASTARDS! THIS IS NOT A DREAM!

-Soon enough, everyone turned red...literally...and not only them, but nearly the whole room as well. Well...everyone besides Lee...-

Hina: N-no...N-naruto-kun...h-help me... –faints-

Chad: H-hinata-san...

Inou: WOW! THIS IS ONCE IN A LIFETIME! COVERED IN TOMATO SAUCE! -the only one who seems happy-

Matsu: Haha! I know right, Inoue?~ -and another one who seems happy-

Chou: YUM! DELICIOUS! A WHOLE YEAR'S SUPPLY OF TOMATO SAUCE! –Licks his arm-

Ishi: E-ergh...

-Everyone is running around frantically, trying to wipe the tomato sauce, shampoo, conditioner, water and toilet paper off themselves...except for one person...-

Dei: I don't care anymore! I'm going to blow you all up! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS SHIT!

-Everyone stops-

Ikk: Y-you're kidding right?

Shika: How...?

Sas, Ita, Kisa: Deidara's snapped...

Dei: I BOUGHT THIS BIRD BOMB! –shows everyone the miniature bomb- TRUST ME! THIS THING WORKS!

Ita: RUN FOR IT!

Hitsu: Why? Something so small is not going to-

Sas: JUST GO! THIS BOMB NEARLY DESTROYED A WHOLE SHOPPING CENTRE ONCE!

Kisa: FISHIEEE! NOOO!

Tobi: AND WE'RE NOT KIDDING! AAAAHHH!

Ino: N-no way!

Yumi: D-dei-chan! You're going to , right? –puppy dog eyes-

Dei: SHUT UP YEAH! I WILL! IT WILL EXPLODE IN 10 SECONDS UN!

Everyone: NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! RUN!

-Everyone makes a run for it...excluding the fact that they didn't look human, since they were all red, with the smell of shampoo and toilet paper sticking on them. As they ran through the hotel with top speed, passers-by were gawking at them-

"Oh my gosh! Someone! Call the police!"

"MUMMY! IT'S AN ALIEN! CAN I HAVE ONE?"

"Deary me!" -faints-

"Ewwww!"

-The group didn't have much time left...considering they were 'smart' enough to go on a lift instead of an elevator...the stairs would have been quicker-

**0:05**

Saku: Hurry, you stupid lift!

**Level 20**

Sas: Itachi...are we going to die? -looking miserable-

Ita: Well little brother...who knows. We might never see our beloved mother, father and the dog ever ag-

Sas: YOU'RE NOT HELPING!

**0:04**

Inou: Hmm...honey, vegemite, grapes, cheese, tom-

Neji: Do NOT mention...tomato!

Inou: Y-yes! I'm sorry!

**Level 15**

Ruk: Nii-sama! W-will we make it?

Bya: ...don't talk...you're disrupting my concentration.

Ichi: You're concentrating, Byakuya?

Bya: SHUT UP, KUROSAKI ICHIGO! DIE! -attempts to strangle Ichigo, forgetting that trying to strangle someone with Tomato sauce...is not easy...-

Ruk: N-nii-sama!

**0:03**

Chad: Shall I punch the lift to make it go faster?

Everyone: NO! _You'll end up wrecking the whole damn thing!_

**Level 5**

Ino: FOREHEAD GIRL! I'M SO SORRY I CALLED YOU ALL THOSE BAD NAMES!

Saku: SAME HERE! I'M SO SORRY, INO-PIG! -clinging onto each other-

**Level 1**

**[Lift opens]**

Ren: HURRY!

Ishi: COME ON, INOUE-SAN!

Inou: Y-yes! It's hard to run with Tomato sauce...

**0:02**

Sas: 2 SECONDS!

Kisa: FISHIE! NOOOOOOOO!

Naru: RAAAMMMEEENNNNNN! MY LOVELIES!

-Everyone runs towards the entrance of the hotel at top, hyper speed, ignoring the speechless hotel reception woman and horrified stares of on-lookers-

**0:01**

Ikk: Lucky Squirrel Bastard...shouldn't have kicked him out...make him suffer as well!

Hitsu: _Now _ look who's regretting it...

Yumi: MY TAINTED HAIR! NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**0:0020**

Chou: YUM YUM! TOMATO SAUCE IS YUM! -Licking Tomato Sauce off his hand- **[AN: Ergh...]**

Shika: COME ON! GET OU-

**0:00**

* * *

Aha! Cliff-hanger I suppose?

Enjoyed it?=D

Thanks for reading! Please Review!

LATER!

-THEULTIMATEGREENBOSS


	18. Bubble Bath and Cat and Mouse

Thank you for the reviews and for reading my story!

**PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL! I WOULD LIKE TO FIND OUT WHAT YOU GUYS THINK! SHOULD I DO A SEQUEL? **

Thanks.

Ok then, here we go and enjoy and drink some blarps. [What are blarps?]

* * *

Recap:

_Yumi: MY TAINTED HAIR! NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_**0:0020**_

_Chou: YUM YUM! TOMATO SAUCE IS YUM! -Licking Tomato Sauce off his hand- **[AN: Ergh...]**_

_Shika: COME ON! GET OU-_

_**0:00**_

* * *

**-Chapter 17:**

**Bubble Bath and Cat and Mouse**

Kisa: Huh?

Ikk: H-hey...that _was_ the right timer right?

Chou: Y-YUM?

Shika: C-Chouji you idiot!

Inou: Wah! I-I'm...safe!

Ita: Yes... –looks over at Sasori- What do you think?

Sas: -snarls- It's a fucking fake! _I'm going to kill that arse-hole..._

Everyone: WHAAAAATT?

Ino: All that for nothing!

Ishi: It was _exercise_, Ino-san.

Tobi: Hey! Tobi can see Sempai coming out!

-Tobi was right. Deidara could be seen coming out the hotel with a grin-

Dei: Hahaha! You guys were lucky! I forgot to set the timer, un!

-Deidara's grin turns into a horrified look when he sees the look of Sasori-

Dei: W-well...u-uh... I know! I'll set the timer _now_ yeah!

Sas: YOU IDIOT! WHAT ARE YOU-

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

-The others looked on with shock as the building starts to collapse and crumble. People were seen rushing out in different directions with a petrified expression on their faces-

Neji: Well...what did I tell you?

Lee: THE POWER OF YOUTH EXPLODED! –Jumping up and down with excitement-

Dei: Well...there we go ye-

-Sasori lunges at Deidara and starts to strangle him like crazy-

Sas: YOU F**KING BASTARD! LOOK WHAT YOU F**KING DID! WHO IS GOING TO PAY FOR THIS HUH? YOU LITTLE SHIT!

Ita: Let's just run for it...

Naru: YEAH! I NEED MY RAMEN AFTER THAT EXERCISE!

Ren: Oi...did you forget that we are still covered in Tomato Sauce? We _need_ a bath, dammit!

-Looking all nice and red, the group frantically runs away from the scene and back to their holiday house. Good thing nobody noticed them-

* * *

Hina: H-home...sweet home... –smiles slightly after waking up from her faint-

Hitsu: Hell yeah...

Saku: CHAA! I'M TAKING A BATH FIRST!

Ichi: NO WAY, WOMAN! I AM!

Ishi: No, Kurosaki! I AM!

Ren: Oh yeah? GET LOST! I AM!

Ino: Hmph! I can't let this dry on my hair! –wails- I AM!

Neji: My hair...for the sake of my hair...I'm going first!

Yumi: JUST NOT BEAUTIFUL! _MY_ HAIR _NEEDS_ TO BE WASHED!

-Bicker, bicker, bicker, bicker-

**~Ah, I am so baalldd...and I am sooo prrouuudd! AAhhhh~**

-Everyone stops what they are doing and stares upwards in the direction of their beloved bathroom-

Matsu: Huh?~

Yumi: _That_ singing voice is just not beautiful!

Tobi: TOBI THINKS TOBI HEARS MUSIC!

Sasu: No shit, bro.

Ren: MY BATHROOM! WHAT IS THIS? –Renji rushes towards the stairs-

Hitsu: I'm coming!

-Everyone runs quickly up the stairs with Tobi going up 3 times since he tripped and tumbled down, turns the corner and stands in front of their bathroom nervously-

**~Ahhhhh! Bald is sooooo beautiful! Whhoaaaa!~**

Ren: -Gulps- I-Is this a good idea?

Ruk: Hurry up! We _have_ to find out who's trespassed and stolen our bathroom! I can't stand this redness! –Glares at her dress and tries to wipe the red away-

Ikk: Hmph... –Glowers at Lee, who is completely dry, without a patch of tomato sauce on him- I'll give you some of this, sucker!

-And with that, Ikkaku wipes some of his tomato onto Lee-

Kisa: Hmmm...Lee...you look pretty good...

Dei: Say what, un? –Eyes widen at Kisame's compliment- _Look good?_

Kisa: ...as fish food.

Dei: *Face-palm*

Bya: I'll open the door. Move. –Shoves Renji aside and turns the handle-

Lee: OH MY! POWER OF YOUTH! DO WE FINALLY-

Sas: T-the...shit...

Lee: ...MEET.

-In the shower, a shiny 'something' could be seen...however, the big question was...-

* * *

Rukia, Inoue and Matsumoto: WHY ARE THERE SO MANY BUBBLES?

Renji, Neji, Ichigo: DUMBASSES! THAT'S NOT THE POINT HERE!

Naru: Then what is...? –Bored, since he can't have his ramen-

Sasu: OUR BATHROOM IS TAKEN, ARSEHOLE! _THAT'S_ THE POINT! –Facepalm-

Tobi: Is that who Tobi thinks it is?

Shika: Yes...I think so...

-Suddenly, the shiny 'something' in the bath stands up and nearly slips due to shock of people invading his privacy...good thing he still has his clothes on...-

Voldy: WHAT ARE YOU GUYSSS DOING IN MY BATHROOM? –Grabs the nearest towel and wraps it around his body-

Ten: What the heck are you doing? You already have clothes! –Shakes head in disbelief-

Voldy: R-right...my bad... –Places towel back-

Sas: -Shrieks- You...fucking arse-wipe...WHY THE FREAKING HELL ARE YOU HERE? WHAT THE SHIT ARE YOU DOING IN OUR BATHROOM, YOU SHIT-HOLE? –Vein popping-

Itachi and Deidara: H-hey...calm down...Sasori...

Hina: A-ah...a p-paedophile?

Chad: Hmm...no...Hinata-san...but he can pass as one... –Frowns at Voldemort-

Voldy: Hmph! Jussst ssso you know, _I, The Voldy Voldemort, _The greatest baldie ever, was covered in red paint which happened to also taste like tomato sauce! So here I am washing it off!

Ichi: _The red paint which also happened to taste like freaking tomato sauce_ was in fact TOMATO SAUCE, dipshit! Get it right, bro!

Voldy: R-right...w-well...no wonder it was my first time thinking _Red paint_ tasted so good...

Chou: OOOHHH! BUBBLY BUBBLES! YUM YUM YUMMY! –Runs towards the bubbles in glee-

Shika and Tenten: W-wait! Chouji! You can't eat...

-Chouji is seen tasting the bubbles to the disgust from everyone else-

Shika: ...bubbles...

Voldy: W-well? Are you going to get out? You're invading my privacy you kn-

Sas: -throws a tub of soap at him- What privacy, bastard?

Ishi: Who the hell takes a bath with their clothes on? –Pushes up glasses expertly-

Saku: _He_ does. –Points rudely at Voldemort-

**What have we got here, Orochimaru-sama?**

**Ahhh...Sssassuke-kun...and the othersss are here!~ Why hello there, Voldemort, my baldy, ssnakey friend~**

-Out of the blue appeared Orochimaru and his 'loyal' servant Kabuto who were both wearing...swim suits?-

Ino: Eeeekk! Help us! Two pedos just walked into our beloved bathroom! –Loud squealing-

Oroch: Hmmm...thisss bathroom is not too bad... –Inspects bathroom like an expert- The bath is the right ssize...and the toilet is in just the right position.

Ita: H-how do you know all this?

Kabu: Hehehe, surprised eh? Orochimaru-sama's job is a toilet inspector after all!

Dei: A-A what, un? –Eyes pop out-

Oroch: Hehehe, a toilet inspector! –Looking proud as ever-

Everyone: U-uh..._Say what? A TOILET INSPECTOR OF ALL JOBS?_

Sas: A-anyways...what the hell are you retards doing? –Points an accusing finger at the trio- Get the hell out of our bathroom!

Voldy: B-but... –Tries his 'puppy-dog eyes' at Sasori-

Sas: NO BUTS, IDIOT! OU-

-In no more than 3 seconds, Sasori was suddenly covered in bubbles-

Sas: W-what is THIS?

Inou: Yay! Bubbles! Me! –Scoops a large pile of bubbles onto her hands and blows them into the air-

Dei: H-hey, woman!

Inou: Aha! I can also cook this! –Giggles-

Dei: U-urgghh –Covers his mouth in disgust- You crazy woman...

Tobi: YAYAY! TOBI LOVES BUBBLES! MY TUR-

Ita: -Stops Tobi's evil scheme- I don't think so, Tobi. What are you planning?

Tobi: A-ahh...I-Itachi-senpai... _ No! Tobi got found out! _ N-nothing at all, senpai! E-ehehe...

Neji: Hmm...what if I do this? –Rubs some bubbles onto his clothes, hence making his clothes even more red and bubbly- W-what is this?

Bya: Idiot.

Oroch: OOhhh~ Ssassuke-kun! –Laughs evilly at the cringing Sasuke-

Sasu: O-orochimaru...GAAHH! HELP MEE! –Runs out the bathroom...still covered in tomato sauce-

Ita: O-oi! Sasuke! –Runs after him-

Oroch: Hehehe! You won't get away from the fabulous Orochimaru-sama! –Chases after them both-

Kabu: O-orochimaru-sama! –Dashes after his master-

Voldy: H-hey! D-don't think of that as an excuse to look at my lovely body! Tsk tsk! Go away! –Sprints after the duo-

Sas: W-what...

Ruk: We have to find ways to help Sasuke!

Inou: ...a-and Itachi-san... –Blush-

Bya: ...alright...let's have plans first.

Ichi: Yeah! Good idea, Byakuya!

Naru: Here! We can use these to write our plans to rescue my ramen!

-To no one's surprise, Naruto is holding toilet paper and a 'colour pencil'-

Saku: PEN? –Clearly offended-

Ino: YOU ARSE-HOLE! THAT'S AN EYELINER PENCIL! GIVE ME THAT! –Snatches the 'colour pencil' from Naruto and shoves it into her pocket-

Chad: A-anyways...our plans? We must hurry, they may be dying as we speak-

Hina: C-chad-san! –Look of distraught-

Chad: R-right...

* * *

**-Plan A-**

Sasu: -Shrieks- Heeelllppp meeeee! –Runs high speed into the kitchen with his older brother close behind-

Ita: Damn you, Sasuke...Now _I'm_ involved in this! –Looks behind his back to see Orochimaru following him- Shit...

**Meanwhile...**

Ruk: Think this will work, Nii-sama? –In her hands is a gigantic mouse trap, which is a regular mouse trap enlarged around 24 times with on it-

Bya: Yes, it should...since the bastard loves so much.

Lee: THE POWER OF YOUTH WILL MAKE IT WOR-

Ikk: Shut the fuck up. Really, you dumbass. They'll hear us!

Yumi: Hmph! They're coming!

-Soon enough Itachi and his little brother were running towards the mouse trap. However, the mousetrap had Sunsilk on it, so Itachi stops instantly and gags. Sasuke however, couldn't stop running in time and fell **bottom** first onto the mouse-trap.-

Sasu: GAAAAHH! WHAT IS THIS! MY BUM-HOLE! IT'S SPLITTING! IT'S SPLITTING!

Ita: U-urgh...H-help m-me...s-someone... –Faints over the sink-

Sasu: SHUT UP, ITACHI YOU ARSE-HOLE! MY BUM! ARGHHH!

Ruk: HAH! Mission complete!

Bya: W-wait...

Ikk: What?

-Orochimaru runs past Sasuke and Itachi with the rest following close behind.-

Yumi: Huh?

Oroch: Nothing can stop me! That Pantene bottle was empty, dickheadssss! –Evil cackle-

Lee: RUN! SNAKE MAN, SNAKE MAN'S SLAVE AND BALD HEAD ARE CHASING US! POWER OF YOUTH, PLEASE GIVE ME STRENGTH, PLE-

Ikk: Just shut the f**k up and run, dammit!

**PLAN A: FAIL.**

* * *

**-Plan B-**

Dei: All ready, un?

Tobi: Yes, senpai!

Sas: Oi, Tobi, squeeze more honey on that step over there.

Tobi: Yes, senpai!

Inou: Yum! Honey! –Sticks her finger into some honey on the stairs and eats it-

Dei: H-hey, w-woman! Don't eat that! Gargle! –Sweatdrop-

Ichi: Ok, when are they coming? –Looks at wristwatch-

Sas: Around now... –Sighs and sits down- Man...hurry up and come already...

Tobi: Are Itachi-senpai and his little brother still being chased?

Dei: Probably, Ikkaku-san's group didn't give us a signal or anything, hmmm.

**~Heeelllppp Meeeee!~ ~Heeeelllppp Meeee!~**

Sas: Ok, they're here! Get ready to- huh? –He looks down at where's he's sitting- ARGH! I'M STUCK!

Dei: DAMMIT! SASORI! I'M STUCK HERE TOO! I CAN'T GET UP!

Inou: Ah, this honey is tasty^_^

Ichi: That is not the point here, woman! We're stuck and they're coming!

-The group was stuck on the stairs, since they sat where they smeared the honey for Voldemort and his companions. Well, everyone except for...-

Tobi: TOBI IS NOT STUCK!

Ichi: Then help us, you idiot!

-Around the corner comes Ikkaku and his group, running frantically away from the trio. The trio is close behind them. And...Sasori's group is stuck on their own trap.-

Dei: I-isn't it supposed to be Itachi and Sasuke?

Sas: W-WHAT IS THIS? ARGH!

Ikk: What is this? Hey, you guys! What are you-

_Trip. _

Yumi: Damn you, Ikkaku!

Ruk: Nii-sama!

Bya: ...

-Ikkaku's group trips over and is falling slow-motion on Sasori's group-

Ichi: WE'RE GONERS!

Tobi: TOBI WILL HELP! TOBI WILL-

Sas: Get lost! ARGHARG-

_Squish._

Voldy: Heehehehe~ We're coming for you!

-The villians run on top of the fallen and continue to run up tothe top of the stairs-

Inou: AAHH! SASORI-KUN? DEIDARA-KUN? KUROSAKI-KUN?

Tobi: GAAHH! RUN FOR IT!

**PLAN B: FAIL.**

* * *

**-PLAN C-**

Hitsu: Ok, everyone ready?

Matsu: Yes, captain~ 3

Neji: Yeah...

Naru: HEHE! THIS WILL TOTALLY GET THEM, BELIEVE IT!

Kisa: Hopefully...

-Everyone had water bombs at their disposal, with some bombs being filled with water, cabbage, mayonnaise and PVA glue-

Neji: If this gets in my hair... –Thinks of an evil plan to eliminate them-

Kisa: If this gets close to my fishie... –Thinks of an evil plan to eliminate them-

Naru: If this gets into my beloved ramen... –Thinks of an evil plan to eliminate them-

Hitsu: They're coming, get ready

-Everyone goes into their hiding positions-

**~Heeeelllppp Meeeeee!~ Heeeeelllpp Meeee!~**

Matsu: Ok, here we- wait, what?

-Instead of Itachi and Sasuke, Inoue and Tobi were running at full speed from Orochimaru, Voldemort and Kabuto-

Matsu: C-captain! What do we do? They're coming at us! –Panic-

Hitsu: Shit...cease-

-Neji, Naruto and Kisame were already throwing the bombs vigorously at the Tobi and the rest-

Tobi: WAH! TOBI NEEDS HELP! WAIT! WE'RE GOOD PEOPLE! WE ARE-

_Slips._

Inou: OOhh~ What's this? Cabbage and PVA glue? –Tastes- Yum!

Hitsu: -cease fire...

-Tobi slips and falls onto Inoue, Inoue falls onto Hitsugaya and Matsumoto. Naruto, Neji and Kisame are unaware of this and keeps throwing the bombs-

Matsu: Argh! Help!

Hitsu: CEASE FIRE IDIOTS! CAN'T YOU HEAR ME, YOU MORONS? CEASE- -Hitsugaya gets hit in the mouth with the cabbage bomb- U-urgh... –Faints-

Matsu: C-captain!

Neji: GAA HAHA! I FEEL SO POWERFUL! –Evil glint in his eyes-

Naru: RAMEN IS MINE...HEHEHE

Kisa: MWA HAHA! FISHIE!

-Dark aura surrounds the three of them-

-Orochimaru, Voldemort and Kabuto keep running, unaware that they have no one left to chase-

Suddenly...

-The sound of an engine and the screeching wheels of a car could be heard-

Sas: I. HAVE. HAD. ENOUGH. OF. THIS. SHIT!

-And...Sasori is seen behind the wheel of a very expensive-looking car, with Deidara in the back seat-

Hitsu: -Recovered- WHAT? HOW DOES A CAR FIT IN THIS HOUSE?

Kisa: Oh my Fishie...

Naru: Oh my Ramen...

Neji: Oh my hair...

Sas: OROCHIMARU YOU BASTARD! I'M COMING FOR YOU! –Drives the car at full speed towards Orochimaru and his henchmen-

Dei: You lying, cheating moronic, blastable, bombable, arse-splitting ARSEHOLE, UN! –Throws a bomb at the trio-

Oroch: AAHHH! HELP ME!

Kabu: You mean 'Help us'?

Voldy: We're done for...good bye...Harry Potter...Farewell...

Sas: GARGAH! #$%#$#$

-Car is speeding towards them, with bits of furniture, paint and other materials essential in a house hooked onto the car-

Voldy: ...I've always wanted a scar like yours, Harry Potter..._always..._ I will-

_**BAM.**_

* * *

Neji: ...and the dirt is gone.

Hitsu: NO ONE TOLD YOU TO COMMENT!

* * *

Yay! Finally up=D

Thanks for the reviews! Please do review this one too! [Points arrow to the right] XD

-TUGB

[GAH...NEARLY PUSHED MY MOUSE OVER THE EGDE...]


	19. Let's Feast till we Die!

YO! Happy New Year! [In a few minutes over here^^] Chapter 18 is up and running!XD D Please do leave a review yeah!~

HAAPPYY NEW YEAARR!XDXD Anyone watching the fireworks?

Well then, please enjoy the 18th chapter of 'Holiday Disasters' ! I have made it a New Years theme=D

* * *

Recap:

_Sas: OROCHIMARU YOU BASTARD! I'M COMING FOR YOU! –Drives the car at full speed towards Orochimaru and his henchmen-_

_Dei: You lying, cheating moronic, blastable, bombable, arse-splitting ARSEHOLE, UN! –Throws a bomb at the trio-_

_Oroch: AAHHH! HELP ME!_

_Kabu: You mean 'Help us'?_

_Voldy: We're done for...good bye...Harry Potter...Farewell..._

_Sas: GARGAH! #$%#$#$_

_-Car is speeding towards them, with bits of furniture, paint and other materials essential in a house hooked onto the car-_

_Voldy: ...I've always wanted a scar like yours, Harry Potter...always... I will-_

_**BAM.**_

* * *

**-Chapter 18:**

**Let's Feast till we Die!**

-Everyone crowds around the dead-looking Voldemort, Orochimaru and Kabuto.-

Tobi: Sasori-senpai, Tobi think you just killed him! –Prod prod-

Saku: It's not _think_, he did!

Ino: It's _not_ think, he did!

Saku: Hey! Stop copying me! And you put the italics in the wrong place!

Ino: Well, it's not copying is it then? –Sticks tongue out childishly-

Sasu and Ita: T-Thank you so much, Sasori-dono! –Runs towards Sasori happily-

-Sasori punches them away and continues to kick the trio on the ground...AREN'T THEY DEAD ENOUGH, SASORI?-

Kisa: You know when Baldie over there, -Points to the ground at Voldemort- said that he wanted glasses like that...oh, what's his face?

Naru: Harry Potter, you idiot. Don't you read the series dammit? I'm a huge fan, believe it! –Thumbs up-

Kisa: R-Right...anyway, he could have just stolen those glasses from Kabuto the bug over there. –Points are Kabuto, squished on the ground- His glasses and Harry's look the sa-

-Renji and Naruto punch Kisame furiously- NO THEY'RE NOT! HOW DARE YOU INSULT HARRY POTTER!

Bya:...fans?

Neji: I'm hungry...I want dinner already... let's just leave these bastards here to rot and go to a restaurant...

Hitsu: G-Good idea... –Recovering from the 'bomb' in his mouth-

Chad: What about our house?

Hina: I-Insurance?

Sas: -Evil glare- _They_ can pay for it... –Evil cackling in the background-

Ishi: What about New Years?

Dei: Huh? N-New...Years...?

...

...

...

**OMGOSH! IT'S NEW YEARS!**

**DIDN'T YOU KNOW THAT BASTARDS?**

**NEW YEAAARRSS! CELEBRATION!**

**WHHAATT? I THOUGHT NEW YEARS WAS MONTHS AGO!** **[A.N: Face-palm]**

Ichi: L-Let's go!

* * *

Ishi: This is a pretty expensive restaurant, you know...

Ishi: But it's New Years! New Years is very important and it should be celebrated to the best of our abil-

Naru: NEW YEARS CALLS FOR RAMEN! –Grinning uncontrollably-

Ishi: L-Let me finish will you?

-The crew all stop in front of...what Ishida said, an extremely expensive-looking restaurant. The restaurant was like, and had the shape of a Chinese palace tower, with approximately 7 levels, and it was lined and decorated with Chinese cultural animals, such as, Dragons.-

Hina: A-Are you sure we can dine here...?

Sas: Why not? Let's go.

-Sasori and co. enter the lavish restaurant and a lady wearing a bright red cheongsam escorts them to their room. There are customers everywhere, since it is New Years after all-

Inou: -Squeals in delight- Whoaa! Awesome!

Neji: ...

Ren: Heh, I knew it, you're freaking speechless!

-Neji whips his hair 'back and forth' at Renji. K.O.! Who knew Neji's hair had so much destructive power?-

Ten: What room number are we going to?

Lady: Here it is, your room number is... –Smiles-

Yumi: Why does she look evil? It's not beautiful!

Lady:...4444.

Everyone: [Mega-sweatdrops]

Naru: W-Well...n-not that I believe that 4 is an unlucky number or anything...ehehehe

Bya: There are four 4s...what a coincidence...

Sasuke and Itachi: T-That's not the point here!

Saku: U-Uh...why do you have such a number in this restaurant...?

Lady: Well, you see...this was the room where the Master's son died in. Apparently, his son said the four unlucky numbers and he was suffocated and found dead. Until now, no-one has gone into this room before...well except you people. –Smiles eerily-

Dei: N-No way...un...

Ino: Why us? I don't want to dieee! Please get us another room!

Lee: Well, the POWER OF YOUTH is here with me always...so, I WILL NOT LOSE TO THIS ROOM! I AM GOING IN!

Ikk: I'll come with you...I'm always lucky...such bullshit, I don't bother with unlucky things

Sas: ...We're going in.

Tobi: YES, SENPAI!

Lady: Please enjoy your wonderful stay. –The lady walks away, but then turns around and stares at them with a creepy grin on her face- Try not to die...you'll ruin our reputation. –Changes expression to normal- Happy New Years!

Everyone: WARGH!

* * *

**30 minutes later...**

Sas: So...what should we order? –Trembles slightly while holding the menu, must be from the shock of staying in such a room...-

Chad: Is this a yum-cha? –Observing his surroundings-

Ishi: People love to yum-cha on New Years, this is becau-

Lee: THE POWER OF YOUTH! THIS IS SO AWESOME! SQUIRREL DESSERT HERE I COME!

Ishi: L-Let me finish will you?

Matsu: I think so!~ Oooh! This is so much fun!~ Captain?

Hitsu: I do not believe in unlucky numbers, I do not believe in unlucky numbers, I do not believe in unlucky numbers!

Shika: I'll have dumpli-

Chou: -Waves to the waiter- THE WHOLE FOODSTOCK PLEASE!

Shika: H-Hey...

Chou: B-But! It's New Years!

Shika: DON'T USE THAT AS AN EXCUSE, YOU IDIOT!

Everyone: [Twitch twitch]

Waiter: S-Sir?

Chou: THE WHOLE-

-Ino and Shikamaru shove a whole loaf of bread in Chouji's mouth, who then faints-

Ichi: Wow! How where'd you get the bread from?

Shika: It's always been with us...

Ino: -Winks- We have our ways!

Chad: ...no wonder he fainted...it must be stale =.=

Sas: Ok, I ordered! Let's-

Inou: RING RING! THE EATING COMPETITION IS STARTING!

Hitsu: Meaning...we stuff ourselves way past the limit

Neji: Yes...I bet we won't be able to pay for all this food...

-In front of them was a whole banquet. Nearly the whole table, which was quite large, was filled with it...and how were they going to finish it? Well, it seemed quite simple to them.-

Naru: NO! THE RAMEN IS MINE! PISS OFF, YOU DORK!

Sasu: Huh? Just what shit are you talking about, Naruto? This is not ramen, you loser! This is fried dumplings! AND IT IS MINE! GET LOST!

-Both of them were frantically pulling the plate of fried dumplings from each other, well...it actually looked like they were pulling at each other instead-

Saku: Hmph...how uncivilised..._this_ is how _we_ do things...

...

...

...

Saku: SUCK SHIT, INO-PIG! THIS PLATE OF HAIR CONDITIONER IS MINE!

Ino: OH YEAH, FOREHEAD GIRL? OPEN YOUR EYEBALLS! THIS IS MINE!

Hina: ...y-you can't open eyeballs! Wait...let me try...

Chad: N-No, Hinata-san!

Ishi: Are you girls blind? Just where on that plate is there hair conditioner? –Points to the plate that is cracking, due to the force of the pulling- Stop! It's going to break! Let me help you! –Pulls out sewing needle and thread-

Ten: YOU'RE JUST GOING TO MAKE IT WORSE! YOU CAN'T SEW A PLATE, IDIOT!

Shika: *sigh* Can't we at least enjoy...a...dinner that does not involve fighting..This is New Years...we should be civilised...

Sas: Sure, why not...? I'll grant your New Year wish –Grins-

–Sasori bangs his hand on the table, grabbing everyone's attention- We will be eating quietly, without fighting...do you comprehend? –Dark aura-

Everyone: U-Understood! _WHAT? B-But...it's New Years!_

Shika: ...

* * *

_**Mission to have a civilised New Years: START**_

Naru: Sasuke, please pass the ramen.

Sasu: Sure. –Hands them over to Naruto without protest-

Shika: ..._what ramen?_

Ino: Sakura, please pass the hair conditioner.

Saku: Sure. –Hands them over to Ino without protest-

Shika: ...U-Uh..._no matter how you look at it...THAT IS NOT HAIR CONDITIONER! IT'S SOUR CREAM!_

Dei: Inoue-san, please pass the bombs.

Inou: Yes! –Hands them over to Deidara-

Shika:..._WHAT BOMBS?_ _This is so uncomfortable..._

-Sure enough, everyone was very quiet and minding their own business...which never happened before...in a restaurant that is. However, Shikamaru was the only one who felt uncomfortable. The only sound audible was Chouji's chewing and the awkward sound of tea being poured...which strangely sounded like the toilet...-

Lee: Ikkaku-san, please pass the Peking duck.

Ikk: Sure. –Hands them over to Lee without protest-

Shika: ..._W-Way too quiet..._

Lee: THE POWER OF YOUTH THANKS YOU!

Ikk: S-Sure... _I have to hold my punch in...must hold it in...I mustn't let Sasori's plan fail, since everyone is working so hard for it!_ _I have to be lucky...maybe I can find a red envelope someone...that's what Ishida told me..._

Shika: -Mutters- This is way too quiet...

Sas: Did you say something, Shikamaru-kun? –Tries to hide his smirk-

Shika: N-No..._what is that sound...?_

-The awkward sound of tea being poured was still audible, however who was it? No one was pouring tea...-

Shika: _Argh! This is so awkward! It makes me want to go to the toilet..._

-Still audible...-

Shika: ...

-Still audi-

Shika: ARGH! STOP THIS! STOP POURING THE FREAKING TEA AND GO AHEAD AND TALK! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!

Sas: -Smirk- Everyone, you may do as you please. Our plan has worked!

Bya: ...it wasn't hard...

* * *

_**Now, back to where we started...**_

Naru: WOOH! Now...-Turns to Sasuke- EAT SHIT, SASUKE!

Sasu: WHAT WAS THAT, HUH? YOU WANT TO MESS WITH ME, YOU LOSER? –Grabs the nearest plate of food and smashes it onto Naruto's face-

Ino: FOREHEAD-GIRL,YOU PASSED THE WRONG DISH! I ASKED FOR HAIR CONDITIONER, YOU PIG!

Saku: I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT WHAT YOU WANT, INO-PIG! –Thus, it has turned into a cat fight-

Ikk: THIS IS FOR SAYING THAT YOUTH CRAP OF YOURS! –PUNCH-

**K.O.!**

-Now, it has turned into a major disaster. Yes...-

Shika: U-Urgh... –Shakes head in disbelief-

Sas: Good job, Tobi, for pouring the tea non-stop.

Shika: Huh..? –Stares at Tobi-

Tobi: TOBI SAYS HI! DID TOBI DO A GOOD JOB? DID YOUR NEW YEAR WISH COME TRUE? –Sheepish grin-

Shika: IT WAS YOU?

Hitsu: Who wants the fish, dammit?

Kisa: HAH? F-FISHIE? –Faints-

Chad: ...K-Kisame-san...

Ichi: I'll have the eyeball! I think it's good luck!

Ita: No, I'm having that...I need a good year...

Ruk: I want the eyeball!

Chou: NO! THE EYEBALL'S MINE!

Ten: ...fine, I'll have the nose!

Sas: I think Voldemort would want the nose...

* * *

Vold: GIIIVEEE MEEE THEE NOSSSEE!

Sasori and Deidara: PISS OFF, DUMBASS!

* * *

Matsu: I'll have the lips!~

Ishi: What, to kiss it?

Bya: It's a _beak._

Neji: I'll have the hair.

Shika: THAT'S DISGUSTING!

Yumi: No! I want the hair!

Neji: No. The hair likes me better!

Yumi: You eating it would just be a waste on New Years!

Neji: Oh yeah? Want to give it a go?

Yumi: Heh, sure!

Sas: Then I'll have the _**arse.**_

-Everyone freezes and stares at Sasori-

...

...

...

**WHY DIDN'T WE THINK OF THAT BEFORE?**

**I WANT THE ARSE!**

**NO, I WANT IT!**

**THIS IS NEW YEARS! THE ARSE BELONGS TO ME!**

**I NEED TO BE LUCKY, DAMMIT!**

**HEY, THE ARSE IS MINE!**

Sas: H-Hey...I said I was going to have it...

Hitsu: Why does everyone want the parts of the duck that is not exactly edible?

Chad: ...you tell me...

* * *

**2 hours later...**

-Everyone has finished their dinner (arguing) and is leaving the unlucky room-

Matsu: Aww! I'm full!~

Ishi: After what? Eating the lips?

Ichi: The eyeball was...

Ita: ...great. [They had to cut the eyeball in half to share it. And of course they didn't realise that there were supposed to be two eyeballs in a duck.]

Sas: So, Renji, how was the arse?

Ren: ...IT WAS SO TASTY! I KNOW YOU'RE JEALOUS, SASORI! I KNOW IT!

Sas: =.= W-What...?

Tobi: TOBI ATE THE CLAWS! –Proud of his accomplishment-

Dei: How did you digest that, yeah? Did it get stuck in your intestines, hmm?

Tobi: NOPE! IT WENT DOWN INTO MY STOMACH!

Bya: ...it's probably clawing your stomach right now.

Lady: S-Sir...the bill...

Sas: Hmm? –Stares at the payment-

Lady: You have to pay $139856, 95.

Neji: What a lucky New Years number...what a great, fantastic way to end the day...

Hina: N-No way... –Nearly faints-

Everyone: ... _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! _

_SHOULD WE RUN?_

_I DON'T HAVE ANY MONEY!_

_BUT IT'S NEW YEARS!_

_THAT'S NOT AN EXCUSE, ARSEHOLE!_

_LET'S JUST RUN FOR IT, STUPID!_

Sas: Heh, not to worry. Here. –Hands over a credit card and red envelopes filled with money-

Ita: S-Sasori...what is the meaning of this...?

Inou: Whoa! Food!

Dei: Get it right, woman!

Ikk: -Drool- Red envelopes!

Lady: S-Sir? T-Thank you...I-I hope you have enjoyed your stay. Hope to see you next time. –Shocked to find that he had the money to begin with-

Neji: S-Sasori-san, what is going on?

Sas: Hehehe, looks like Voldemort did come in handy after all...with his life insurance...and probably red envelopes from his grandma for New Years –Smirks bitterly-

**W-WHAAATT?**

* * *

HAPPY NEW YEARS!

HOPE YOU GUYS HAVE A FANTASTIC YEAR 2012!^^

WOOOHH!XDXD

FIREWORKS!=D=D

-TUGB

**2011**


	20. Why is packing one's suitcase so hard?

Sup!

*Blows nose on a tissue* Yep, I'm sick. This sucks...=.=

Anyhow, this will be the second last chapter of 'Holiday Disasters'. On a brighter note, there will be a sequel! So please check it out when it comes out yeah? I will explain more about it in the last chapter.

**NOTE: This chapter is just a series of short stories about them packing their luggage, not a long one. Each little story will also have its own title. Please read and find out;) **

**Also, I have finally realised that I have made everyone OOC...well, since I'm already up to my second last chapter, I don't plan on changing it^^" Gee...will be making sure this won't happen to my sequel. Well then enjoy the second last chapter of OOCness=D**

Well now,

So Long!

* * *

Recap:

_Not much of a recap, but the last chapter was them eating at a Chinese restuarant^^_

* * *

**Chapter 19:**

**-****Why is packing one's suitcase so hard? **

**~Yes, you've lost it. **

Neji: I've lost it.

Ren: Well of course you have! _Your sanity you mean. _

Neji: No...I've really lost it.

Ren: You've lost it a long time ago, buddy! _A loooong time ago. _

Neji: NO! REALLY! I'VE LOST IT FOR REAL! –Hysterics-

Ren: WELL OF COURSE YOU'VE LOST IT! YOU'RE LOSING IT RIGHT NOW! _Your sanity you mean. _

Neji: W-What? Where? You've got to be kidding me! –Looks around wildly-

Ren: I'm not kidding! You've had it before! –Starts shouting loudly- _Never had any sanity!_

Neji: WHAT? I'M SO SURE I BOUGHT SOME AT THE SHOPS THOUGH! –Flailing his arms around in exasperation-

Ren: _What is this bastard thinking?_ Y-You can't buy it! It comes for free, damnit! _You can't buy sanity, arsehole!_

Neji: No! It only cost me $2.50! I know I bought it, idiot!

Ren: WHAT THE HELL? IT DOESN'T COST, MAN! _How cheap is his sanity?_

Neji: This...can't be happening... My beloved...–Places his head in his hands in grief-

Ren: Your beloved what?

Neji: My beloved sh- OMGOSH! I THINK I SEE IT! –Suddenly, jumps up with widened eyes-

Ren: What? You see the light to sanity again? See the bright, white light that-

Neji: My beloved shampoo! –Scurries over to the corner of the room, moves the table that is blocking his beloved and finally retrieves his shampoo- FOUND IT! AT LAST! –Hugs it tightly-

Ren: ...O_O W-What...?

* * *

**~A Suit-case full of...**

Hitsu: -Raises an eyebrow- Well..? Have you guys packed?

Ikk: Yes...I mean...No! Wait...hang on I-

Hitsu: You obviously haven't!

Lee: Yep, I have!

...

HEH?

Ikk: H-How? I never saw you pack!

Lee: Well you see, the POWER OF YOUTH-

Hitsugaya and Ikkaku: ENOUGH! –Punches Lee vigorously, rendering him unconscious-

...

Ikk: Captain...what do you think? Do you think he packed?

Hitsu:-Scowls- How would I know... why don't we check?

Both of them walk towards Lee's mega-sized suitcase, which was surprisingly bulging from all the contents inside.

Ikk: How can that guy have such a big suitcase and also, why does he have so much in his suitcase, considering he only wears jump-suits, jump-suits and more _jump-suits_?

Hitsu: Very true... –Smiles tugging at his lips-

They are now directly in front of Lee's suitcase, pondering whether to open it. How can his suitcase be so...full?

Ikk: Captain Hitsugaya...how full is your suitcase...? –Glances at the teenager beside him-

Hitsu: Not very, I only have ice.

Ikk: O_O R-Right.

Histu: Let's open it. –Unzips the suitcase and gently lifts it open-

Lee: N-No, d-don't! –Slightly recovered from his punch-

Ikk: W-WHAT...

...

...

...

WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!

_Thus, a flood of acorns fill the room._

* * *

**~Curiosity killed the Mask**

Sas: Where the heck are my car-keys? –Punches the wall in frustration, leaving a large crack-

Ita: C-Calm down...Sasori.

Inou: I-I can help you find it! –Smiles uncertainly, seeing how flustered Sasori is-

Sas: -Shouts angrily- We have to pack! We only have a few hou-

Tobi: TOBI SAYS WE HAVE A DAY LEFT!

Sas: ... –Snaps- Shut up! Same thing! –Grabs Tobi's collar- Do _you_ know where the damned keys are?

Tobi: TOBI DOESN'T K-KNOW! I-I MEAN TOBI-

Ita: -Sighs- Where are they then?

Inou: Hehe, Itachi-san is right! Where are they then?

Sas: Y-You just copied him...=.=

Tobi: T-TOBI DOESN'T KNOW! TOBI DOESN'T KNOW AT-

Sas: Tell me NOW. -Menacing glare-

Inou: If you don't tell us, then...I'LL COOK YOU!

...

AND THE MASK!

Tobi: NOOO! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! REALLY! TOBI DOESN'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO IT! I MEAN, I DO _KINDA_ KNOW, BUT I-

Sas: But? –Death glare- Did I just hear a 'but'? SPILL IT, YOU RETARD! SPILL IT! NOW.

Tobi: W-Well...Y-You see... –Sweatdrops-

**_*Flash-back*_**

_It was early this morning. Everyone was still sound asleep, except..._

_Tobi: TOBI IS AWAKE! –Waves his arms around excitedly, since he is the first to awake- Oooh! I better tell the others!_

_He creeps up to Sasori's bed and is about to whisper in his ear that 'TOBI IS AWAKE', when he sees something shiny on his senpai's bed-side table. Tobi gingerly picks it up, prances out of the room in joy and examines his treasure. _

_Tobi: Hmmm...TOBI THINKS THAT THIS IS SENPAI'S CAR KEYS... –Frowns- BUT...IT LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE THE KEY IN MY DREAM! THE KEY THAT WILL UNLOCK THE WONDERFUL PIECES OF GOLD, HIDDEN INSIDE THE HUMAN BODY! TOBI WILL NEED TO FIND A SUITABLE KEY-HOLE...MAYBE THERE WILL BE BLOCKS OF GOLD INSIDE MY BODY!_

_Tobi then walks up to the mirror with his key and stares. _

_Tobi: A hole...Tobi needs a hole to put the key throu-_

_Suddenly, he sees it and claps his hands in joy. Tobi then pushes the key through the hole..._

_Tobi: GARGH!$#%$%^%^#$# -Blood trickles down his neck- NOOOO!_

_The mask is broken. _

**_*End of Flash-back*_**

...

...

Inou: That was such a touching sto- -Sob Sob-

Sas: No, it was not! You...You...You used the stupid keys for that? How stupid can you get?

Ita: Calm down, Sasori. –Turns to Tobi- So...did you poke your eyeball out?

Tobi: U-Uh, no! Tobi was very lucky! Tobi missed his eyeball by a mere millimetre! –Proud of himself- But...there's a crack on my mas-

Sasori and Itachi: NOTHING TO BE PROUD OF, DAMMIT! NOW, WHERE ARE THOSE KEYS?

Tobi: ...I-Inside my mask...s-somewhere...

...

...

I-I think...

* * *

**~What does Shampoo taste like?**

Ruk: Shampoo?

Sakura and Ino: Check!

Ruk: Shampoo?

Sakura and Ino: Check!

Ruk: ...S-Sour cream...? =.=

CHECK!

Ruk: T-That's all... –Handing them back their list of things to pack-

Saku: Cha! All done!

Ino: Hmph! Same here, forehead girl! –Sticks tongue out-

Saku: Hah! Well, I'm better than you! I know what all my shampoos and conditioners taste like! –Sticks tongue out childishly-

Ino: Oh yeah? Really now? Well, I can too, idiot!

Ichigo and Shikamaru enter the room, only to find the two girls bickering. Well, it wasn't a surprise.

Ichi: Y-Yo?

Shika: What's going on here?

Ruk: -Walks up to the duo- They want to see if the other can taste their shampoo better than the other.

Ichi: H-Huh?

Saku: Ok –Holds up **'Scalp Care' shampoo**- This tastes like butter chicken with spring rolls!

Ino: Oh yeah? The last time _I_ tasted that, it was like _shit_! Well, -Holds up **'Silky Shine for Straight hair' shampoo**- _This _tastes like fried fish stir fry with calamari and spiced crab! Beat that!

Saku: Heh! Not good enough, Ino-pig! This **'Colour Shine' shampoo** tastes like a berry and mango milkshake with apple crumble! I could drink this _all_ day!~

Ino: This one's better! This **'Dandruff removal' shampoo** tastes like chocolate and vanilla ice-cream with white chocolate sprinkles and a cherry on top! _I _could eat this _all_ day!~

Shika: G-Guys? We're supposed to be packing...? =.=

Ichi: T-That's right...anyway, how the hell do you guys know what your shampoo tastes like?

Ruk: Good question, Ichigo. –Thumbs up-

Sakura and Ino: 'CAUSE WE EAT AND DRINK 'EM EVERY SINGLE DAY!

...

_The trio silently walks out of the room._

_Don't worry girls, we know you're packing. _

_Y-Yeah, we know..._

* * *

**~The secret to Tenten's buns**

Naru: Want some ramen, Sasuke-bastard? –Places his ramen bowl right under Sasuke's nose-

Dei: Want some bombs, un? –Places his bombs near Sasuke, then walks away to continue packing-

Yumi: Deidara-kun, wait for me! I'll help you pack!^^ -Runs towards Deidara-

Dei: ...Get lost...yeah

Matsu: Want some lip-gloss? –Places her lip-gloss behind Sasuke-

Ten: Want some of my buns?

...

...

...

WHAAATT?

Naru: Why would Sasuke want your buns, man?

Dei: Are you going to cut them off hmm? I bet that Inoue girl would love to cook them for you.

Sasu: Hn..like shit that would taste... –Steps away from his Emo-corner-

Yumi: Is it because of dandruff? That's just not beautiful!~ -Pretends to faint-

Matsu: And have you tasted dandruff before, Yumichika?

Ten: HEY! IT WAS JUST A SUGGESTION, BESI-

Naru: She's gonna cut them! She is! -Jumping up and down-

Suddenly, a duo enters the room...

Chou: I LOVEE BUNS! ESPECIALLY THE ONES WITH LOTS OF MEAT IN THEM!

Sasu: Not _that_ type of bun, loser. -Gestures to Tenten's hair buns-

Ishi: I-I'm pretty sure they don't have meat in them either, Chouji-san... -.-

Dei: I would like to see that, yeah!

**CUT IT, CUT IT, CUT IT, CUT IT, CUT IT, CUT IT, CUT IT, CUT IT, CUT IT**

Ten: H-Hey! T-This is not funn-

Tenten bends down to pick something up from the ground, but as she does that, something falls from her hair. Two things fall from her hair. They are brown. They are-

...

...

...

O_O

O_O"

HER BUNS!

Ten: A-Ah...w-well, I-I can expl-

Dei: Hey! There's a bald spot hmm!

Matsu: _Two_ bald spots actually, Deidara.

Sasu: What the hell? Are those fake?

Ishi: I think she just sews her buns on.

Chou: Can I taste test them then?

Ten: N-No! I mean, they are-

Naru: Dude, do you stick your buns on with **_superglue_** or something?

_No comment._

* * *

Done!

'Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows' was EPICC!XDXD Yay!

Ahaha, anyhow, please review!

And also...

HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR! Red pocket! Kekekeke ;D

Although it's a tad early^^

-TUGB


	21. What? When? It's the end?

HOI!

[Copied from flechette mango , apparently it is a cross between 'Hi' and 'Oi'=D]

The last chapter of 'Holiday Disasters'! I hope all of you have enjoyed the story as much as I have, and thank you so much for all your support=D And now...since I don't usually do disclaimers, because I'm sure you all know I don't own Naruto or Bleach, here will be a disclaimer!

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR BLEACH! You know that yeah? Ahahaha, like the disclaimer? Ok, I gotta stop writing in the disclaimer now. Hehe^^

Alrighty!

* * *

Recap:

_Ok, the last chapter was them packing their luggages!=D _

* * *

**Chapter 20:**

**-Wait...it's the end...?**

Sas: Has everyone packed? Hello...HELLO? HAS EVERY-

Instead of leaving or listening to Sasori, everyone else is playing X-Box Street-Fighter. It is a pretty heated battle. Deidara and Tobi VS Ikkaku and Hitsugaya.

Dei: Die un! Die! Bang!

Tobi: WEEEEE! TOBI IS GOING TO SMASH YOU GUYS AND YOUR MASKS!

Hitsu: We don't have masks.

Ikk: Oh yeah? I'm L-U-C-K-Y! Aha, bam! Yeah!

Sas: -Twitches left eye- Y-You guys...ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING, DUMBASSES?

Everyone immediately turns to Sasori and freezes, then nods meekly.

Saku: C-Cha! W-We're coming! –Laughs nervously-

Bya: Hurry up, it will be dark soon. –Walks out the front door-

Ichi: -Checks watch, then stares at Byakuya weirdly- Oi Byakuya, it's only 1:00pm!

Bya: -Calls out calmly from outside- Like I care, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Everyone: ...U-Uh...

Ruk: N-Nii-sama just got pwned...

Ren: Y-Yeah...

* * *

Everyone has assembled outside the beach-house with all their belongings packed and ready to go.

Sas: A-Ahem! Since our car has been damaged severely due to certain circumstances-

Chou: What circumstances? –Eats potato chip-

Sas: -Snaps- Shut up!

Chou: Y-Yes!

Sas: Anyway, we will be riding with the other group. –Gestures to the Bleach crew-

Everyone begins to protest.

Kisa: How on earth can fishie and I fit in that small car?

Ten: And who the hell is fishie?

Shika: Sasori, you must be out of your mind. We cannot fit!

Ichi: What? Whaaatt?

Ren: Captain! What is the meaning of this? –Stares incredulously at Byakuya, who ignores him-

Lee: Well, it's ok! I know the POWER OF YOUTH WANTS US TO TRAVEL TOGETHER!

Ikk: I don't know you...

Ino: _I _don't want to travel on the same car as _50 million _people!

Chad: It's...only around 20 people, Ino-san.

Ino: ...Yeah yeah! It was a hyperbole, geez!

Saku: Oh really now, Ino-pig?

Ino: What are you assuming, forehead-girl?

Naru: It begins...once again... –Takes out ramen- Well, I don't mind as long as I can eat ramen on that car! –Thumbs up-

Sasu: And where would the hot water be, Naruto?

...

Naru: NO! I'M NOT GOING ON THE SAME CAR AS THEM, DATTEBA-

Sas: SHUT THE HELL UP! ALL OF YOU!

Tobi: Eeep!

Sas: Who said we would be going on _their_ car, arseholes? Listen to _everything_ I say, not just a segment of it!

Everyone: Y-Yes!

They all swore they could see a vein pop on Sasori's forehead.

Hitsu: We have got a big bus to take us home. –Points towards an arriving tour bus-

Dei : And it was for free...for your information, un!

Bya: Now that you know what is going on, get into the bus. –Is already walking towards the bus-

Ren: -Whispers- He just wants a good seat.

Naru: There's still hot water, right?

* * *

**Meet the Bus Driver, folks!**

Bus driver: HEY ALL YOU FOLKS! I WILL BE YOUR BUS-DRIVER TODAY! EXCITING ISN'T IT, FOLKS? ANYWAY-

Neji: Stop talking in into your microphone!

Ren: If you're not the stupid bus-driver, then who the hell are you?

Driver: Was that just an insult?

Hina: T-The bus-driver seems to be a bit slow...

Ikk: No shit...

Driver: Ahem! Anyway! Please buckle up, folks! I will taking you to your destination, which is apparently-

Sas: What do you mean, _apparently_?

Ishi: Don't you know where you're taking us?

Hina: U-Uh...you're the bus-driver...right, sir?

Driver: Y-Yes, I know! E-Erm...WE'RE GOING NOW!

Everyone: WE KNOW! THE BUS IS MOVING!

Chad: Somehow...this doesn't feel like the last day...

Ishi: I know right?

Inou: How long till we arrive home?

Ita: The bus is taking us to the...wait, the airport?

Sas: WHAT? –Stands up- THE AIRPORT? WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS, YOU SHITTY DRIVER?

Driver: -Swerves violently- W-What? Didn't you want the airport?

Sasori and Deidara: NO!

Driver: E-Erm...but I'm already on my way to the airport...?

Bya: ...never mind. Just go the airport, and then we will make our way back ourselves.

Hitsu: ...It was free for a reason.

* * *

**You call that...HAM?**

Ten: Are we there yet?

Driver: No, I'm afraid.

Hina: Are we there yet?

Driver: Um, no?

Tobi: Tobi asks if we are there yet?

Driver: ...no...

Matsu: Are we-

Driver: NO! WE ARE NOT THERE YE-

Matsu: -on the right track.

Driver: ...

Driver: ... TT_TT

Driver: Uh, I'm sorry for shou-

Inou: WANT SOME HAM, MR DRIVER?

Driver: I was in the middle of apologizing! –Turns to look at Inoue in the back view mirror- And girlie, what is that?

Inou: Ham! Home-made! I-I mean, bus-made!

Driver: You can't actually...make ham?

Inou: Yeah you can! I used...grapes and cheese! I melted the cheese using a small lighter and then put the grapes in! I think it tastes like ham...well, I got Chouji-san to taste it and he said it tasted like ham! But then he vomited and-

Driver: You...USED WHAT? AND HE DID WHAT? VOMITED?

Inou: I USED GRAPES AND CHEESE AND HE VOMITED ALL OVER THE FLOOR!

Driver: H-HE...HE VOMITED ON _MY_ BUS?

Inou: YES HE DID! AND WOULD YOU LIKE TO TRY SOME, MR DRIVER? AND WHY ARE WE SHOUTING? By the way, Deidara-san fainted.

Driver: ...I think I'll go and join him.

* * *

**Ways to get hot water...**

Naru: Sasuke-teme, give me some hot water so that I can boil my ramen, dattebayo!

Sasu: No, Naruto.

Naru: Hmph... ANYONE KNOW ANY WAYS TO GET ME SOME HOT WATER?~

Tobi looks up eagerly and immediately scampers over.

Tobi: ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME!

Naru: Yeah?

Tobi: Tobi can wee in your ramen bowl! Urine is quite warm, you kno-

Sasuke and Naruto: WHAT THE HELL? Dude! –Punches Tobi unconscious-

Ikk: Sing the L-U-C-K-Y song~ L-U-C-K-Y, Lucky! Ye-

Naru: No, datteba- Wait, I'll try it! L-U-C-K-Y, Luc-

Saku: Shut up! Just heat it up in the bus engine or something!

Ino: Or...squeeze some of this shampoo into it! –Holds up Pantene shampoo-

Sasuke and Naruto: No!

Chou: I know, I know! –Turns around in his bus seat to face the group-

Sasu: W-What...?

Chou: I'LL EAT IT FOR YO-

NO!

Naru: This is mine!

Chad: ...just eat it raw, Naruto-san

Naru: It won't taste as nice! It'll be all hard and dry and crispy!

Chad: Right

Lee: Naruto-kun!

Naru: Yeah, bushy-brows?

Lee: I WILL USE THE POWER OF YOU-

Ikk: SHUT UP, YOU SQUIRREL!

Inou: Ooh! I know, Naruto-san!

Naru: Yeah? –Looks hopeful-

Inou: Mix this into it! –Holds the plate of cheese and grape 'ham' towards Naruto and crew-

Naru: ...

_Faint._

Saku: N-Naruto?

Sasu: Urghh...Inoue-san, what were you thinking?

Chad: ...well, he won't be babbling on about hot water now...

Ino: So I'm guessing that's a good thing...

Sasu: So Inoue-san actually did a good deed with her...c-cooking...

Inou: ...Huh...?

* * *

**~After 3 hours on the bus...**

**At the airport**

Shika: W-We're finally off...

Kisa: What are we going to do about the ones who fainted, Itachi?

Ita: U-Uh...we'll manage somehow...

Sasu: _Somehow_, he says.

Ita: Can you do better, Sasuke?

Sasu: Why not, Itachi?

Ita: -Smiles- Right, we'll leave it at that, shall we? –Walks away-

Sasu: O-Oi! Itachi!

Sas: Ok, is everyone here? We can't afford to lose someone at this crucial time.

Ichi: Where would they go anyway, if they weren't on the bus?

Driver: Excuse me, may I leave now?

Dei: Yes, un! We will happy that you leave, yeah.

Driver: W-Was I that bad...?

Sas: Oh no no, you took us to the wrong destination...you were brilliant, dear driver.

Driver: ...Y-Yes...TT_TT

Neji: You've made that face twice in this chapter.

Driver: R-Right! U-Uhm, I'll take my leave no-

Everyone: JUST GO!

Driver: Y-Yes!

Neji: ...the third time... with a dot replacing the underscore.

Hina: We will definitely meet again, Matsumoto-san, Inoue-san and Rukia-san.

Matsu: Yep!~

Ruk: Chappy says 'Bye bye'

Inou: I'll bring some of my cooking over next time, Hinata-san!

Hina: U-Uhm...p-please -Mumbles- ...don't...

Inou: What was that? Please _do_? Yay! I'll be sure to make a good recipe!

Hina: N-No, I-

Inou: I'll be looking forward to our next visit!

Hina: ... -.-

Dei: Bye, un!

Tobi: TOBI SAYS 'BYEEEEEE!'

Bya: ...

Hitsu: Farewell...

Neji: Yeah, bye

Ren: Bye, long-haired dude! –Grins at Neji, who glares at him in return-

Ita: Bye –Smiles slightly-

Inou: U-Um...bye, Itachi-san! –Blushes-

Ita: Hm, oh ok, bye Inoue-san.

Inoue: -Nod nod-

Sas: -Nudges Itachi in the ribs and smirks- Hehe, got the message yet?

Ita: What? What message, Sasori...? I'll go and check my mobile for any emai-

Sas: No, not that! –Facepalm- You're helpless...

Naru: Cya, dudes! Thanks for everything!

Chad: Bye

Ikk: Haha, bye

Lee: THE POWER OF YOUTH WILL MISS YOU ALL AND THE POWER OF YOUTH SAYS 'GOOD-BY"-

Ikk: SHUT IT, YOU SQUIRREL! –Attempts to wring Lee's neck-

Sas: Ok, our uh...big taxi is here. Let's get going guys. –Grabs luggage-

Saku: Bye everyone! CHAA!

Ino: Cya!

Bya: Good-bye, let's go too.

Hitsu: Yeah, come on guys! –Grabs luggage-

Ichi: Later, guys! It was fun with you guys!

* * *

Tobi: AND THE FUN WILL NOT END...UNTIL NEXT TIME THE TWO GROUPS PART THEIR WAYS INTO THE SUNSET, READY TO FIND ANOTHER ADVENT-

Dei: STOP NARRATING, TOBI UN! AND WHERE IS THE DAMN SUNSET, YEAH?

Sas: STOP TALKING IN THE END! WE ARE ENDING THE STORY! COME ON, WE'RE GOING HOME!

Tobi: BUT TOBI JUST HEARD SASORI-SENPAI TALK IN THE END!

Sas: SCREW YOU AND GET INTO THE TAXI!

* * *

Ahaha~

WOOH!

I really want to thank all those reviewers and readers out there who have read this story. You guys know who you are!

I am also incredibly sorry about the vocabulary errors in this story. Now that it is finished, I will be going over the whole thing and editing everything. My writing style from 2 years ago is definitely different from now. Hehe=D Thanks for bearing with me, yeah!

In addition, I will be changing some of the characters a little in my editing process, like Itachi for example. It was only a few months ago that I realised that I had turned one of my favourite characters into a Pantene-loving male. Oh dear. I had got so carried away I didn't even realise. I will be also altering Yumichika's character a tad as well.

Anyhow, enough with the babbling!

Sorry, I don't want to make this chapter so long with my babbling, so I will be adding **information regarding the sequel on the NEXT CHAPTER!**

Please check that out!

Thanks so much everyone for your ongoing support! I am truly grateful.

-TUGB


End file.
